A Lesson to be Learned
by Toony-Tornado
Summary: Rosie wished that she could do something to make our favorite Angel see that finding Purgatory was wrong. So what happens when she wakes up on Bobby Singers couch? Can she stop Castiel from becoming God? Or learn that some things are just meant to happen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Wishing**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys, it's been a while!<strong>

**I've found myself in a bit of a 'Supernatural' craze lately, and this has been buzzing around in my head for a while and I thought, 'what the heck', I'll try my hand at writing it and see how it goes.**

**I'm gonna set this in the middle of the sixth season. And since Castiel is my favorite character, I'm gonna make him a part of this as much as I can while trying keeping him in character...That's gonna be tough-_-;. But oh well, I'll do it for him!**

**'Team Cass' rulz! XD XD XD**

**Enjoy the story everybody!**

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosalynn Davis cried as the show cut to credits.<p>

She'd just finished watching the last Dvd of her favorite program, 'Supernatural'. She was watching season six.

It wasn't the first time she'd see the episode, but it still made her want to throw a fit when she saw her favorite Angel character playing the part of the bad guy.

"Castiel! How could you do this to me?" Rosie moaned, rolling around on the floor and acting like a four year old instead of a mature young lady of seventeen. While her best friend who was staying the night watched her. Slightly amused, but mostly annoyed.

"Dear lord, Rosie," Keana said, "You've seen this episode three times already."

"You'd think you'd tune it down a little by now."

Rosie stopped her rolling, and sat up, an angry look in her blue-grey eyes.

"I know, but it still bums me out!" Rosie said in a huff. "I mean _honestly_, Cass should have _known_ better! He should have found some other way of defeating Raphael, or at least put all the souls back when he had the chance!"

"Well Rosie, you know how it goes, everything happens for a reason." Keana said. "And you herd what everyone's been saying, they're bringing him back. The writers must have_ something_ good planned for him."

That was true, she'd been a little down ever since seasons 7 first episode aired, and she never really got around to watching the next ones after it. But then she heard that they were bringing Castiels' character back, so she'd contented herself with watching her other Dvds' until he appeared back in the show. Only then would she watch the others in season seven.

But it still didn't make her feel better about the end events of season six.

"That still doesn't make what happened right." Rosie mumbled, crossing her arms. "Even when he comes back, no one's gonna trust him."

"The dude died in the first episode of the latest season." Keana said in an exasperated voice, "Maybe that'll earn him some sympathy points."

Rosie gave Keana a frown, her friend didn't understand how it made her feel. But instead of saying anything that would make look even more like a child, she only let out a disheartened sigh, bringing her long chestnut braid over her shoulder and running it through her hands. A nervous habit she'd picked up.

"It's just…he turned his back on his friends for power, Keana, I don't like that."

Keana stood up from the couch, stretching out the kinks in her shoulders. "Well, what can you do, Rosie?" She asked. "It's not like you can hope inside the T.V. and put him in time out."

Rosie frowned, "Well if I could, I'd find a way to make him see opening Purgatory was the wrong thing to do!"

"Riiiight, way to be an optimistic nerd, sweetie." Keana said, patting Rosie on the head. "Welp, g'night, I'm going to bed."

"Night Keana." Rosie said to her friends retreating back.

Then she found herself alone, and she looked at the T.V., the credits to the show were almost over.

She had really meant what she said before. If she only had the chance, she would try her hardest to stop her favorite Angel from opening Purgatory. That was, if he were real.

Rosie let out a disheartened sigh. She knew that none of the characters were real, and she knew it was only a show.

But that didn't stop her from wishing.

Slowly, she reached over and switched off the screen, staring into her reflection for a moment before getting up and heading to her ready for a nice long sleep filled with hopeful dreams.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em>'Interesting... so very interesting<em>

_...  
><em>

_You seem so determined to fix the mistakes of another_

_so set on directing them towards a different path._

_...  
><em>

_If you are sure that you can handle the task, than I shall grant you your wish_

_...  
><em>

_But I warn you, _

_There are some things must happen for the greater of the future_

_...  
><em>

_Be ready for what lies ahead of you, and always keep in mind, for at the end of your journey..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
><em>

_...There is a lesson to be learned...'_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey."

...

...

...

"Hellooooo."

...

...

...

"Wakey, Wakey!"

A voice pulled Rosie from her deep slumber, and she jerked when a hand suddenly tapped her on the cheek.

Giving a groggy moan, slapped the offending appendage away from her.

"Freddie, go away!" She mumbled in a slight whine, thinking it was her brother, and turned over to hide her face from him and the sunshine that filtered through the window, "Me and Keana stayed up that last night, I wanna sleep a little longer."

But after a moment, Rosie found she couldn't go back to sleep. Something felt..._off_...

She could no longer smell her french vanilla room freshener, instead, the air had a strong scent of whiskey and some sort of weird spice.

Opening her eyes, she suddenly realized that she was no longer in her bed, but instead, on a tatty old couch.

"Well sleeping beauty, I don't know who this 'Freddie' guy is…." The voice suddenly said, making her eyes grow wide. It for sure didn't belong to her brother, it was way too rough, but that didn't mean she didn't recognize it.

But that wasn't possible.

Slowly she turned, her eyes landing on the stern face of Dean Winchester himself.

"…But I'm pretty sure he doesn't live here."

...

...

...

************"_AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!_"****  
><strong>******

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe, <strong>

**Oh fits and giggles, I can't wait to start writing the next chapter.**

**I'm contemplating have slight Dean abuse, but I assure you 'Team Dean' fans, it'll all be in good humor. Plus he's a big boy, he can't take it.**

**Let me know what you all think so far :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hell of a Morning.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Chapter two is up! Yay me!<strong>

**I'd also like to send a special shout out to *BestofLuckJo for leaving me the first ever review of the story! Thank you so much! **

**Also, I'd like to say thanks to those of you who have added this to your story alerts!**

**I feel special, XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam didn't what was going on when he woke to the shrillest scream he had ever heard in his life.<p>

But when the additional sounds of shattering glass and the yells of his older brother reached his ears, his hunting instincts kicked in and he grabbed his trusty knife, running from his room and met Bobby in the hallway.

"What in the holy hell is goin' on?" The older hunter demanded, his own knife in his hands. But before Sam could respond, he was interrupted by another frantic yell from Dean.

"GUYS!" his voice bellowed from downstairs, "I could really use a little help here!"

They ran down the stairs and burst through the door of the library, seeing glass and brown liquid all over the floor and they spotted Dean crouching behind the arm of the couch. When he spotted Bobby and his brother, he pointed towards Bobbys' desk.

"There's a crazy Demon in here!" Dean cried, sporting a bruise that was starting to form above his left eye brow. "And she's using the booze and shot glasses as grenades!"

Bobby and Sam gave each other a look, why would a demon just be throwing things? Never-the-less, they got they got their weapons ready and peered inside. And to their surprise, all they saw was a young woman standing behind the desk. Dressed in an blue over sized nightshirt and pajama bottoms with stars and moons printed on them.

She looked absolutely terrified, almost to the point of looking crazy, But that quickly switched to anger when she heard Deans comment and shot him the dirtiest look they'd ever seen anyone give him.

"I am _not_ a demon!" she yelled, " What I _am_ supposed be is _home_, in my _bed_, waiting for Freddie or Keana to come wake me up for Eggo _Waffles_!"

The looked at her like she'd grown another head on her shoulder. "...Is this some sorta joke?" Bobby asked after a moment of silence.

"Okay, look, there's obviously been some sort of misunderstanding," Sam started, taking a step inside and raising his hands to try and calm her, "why don't we all just take a breath-"

But when she saw Sam take that step, she was quick to pick up another dirty glass. "STAY AWAY!" she shrieked, hurling it at him as hard as she could.

Sam gave a gasp, and ducked down practically hearing it whistle as it soared over his head, flinching when he heard the loud shatter it made against the wall. He looked behind him, staring wide eyed at what used to be a glass. Despite the fact that she almost gave him a shiner, he had to admit, she had a pretty good arm.

Bobby, however, wasn't as impressed.

"This is _my_ house ya screw loose!" the old man yelled, "quit breakin' my stuff!"

"Hey, hey _hey_! Let's all just calm down for a second," Sam tried to say, but the girl cut him off.

"No _you_ calm down!" she shouted, a hysterical pitch in her voice, "I'm supposed to be home in in Salt Lake City, in Utah!"

"Well you're not in Utah anymore princess," Dean told her in a snide tone, "Your in South Dakota."

"Dean!" Sam said in a scolding voice.

"What? She is!"

"South Da- as in _Sioux Falls_ South Dakota?" She suddenly asked, "Where Bobby's scrap shop's supposed to be?"

"Um... yeah?" Bobby said, "Do I know you?"

She looked down at her feet in confusion, and her shoulders suddenly started to shake with heavy breaths, her head shaking in disbelief.

"No, nononono This, this is a dream! It's a _nightmare_!" She glanced back up at them, looking as though she was about to hyperventilate, "This can't be real! _-You-_ can't be real!"

Sam tilted his head, and shared a look with his brother, who mouthed 'what the hell?' before adding the twirling 'crazy finger' at his head. The younger Winchester only shrugged and looked back at the girl. "Uh, why can't we be real? Exactly?"

"Because you're Bobby Singer and Sam and Dean Winchester!" she told them as if it were the most obvious thing,"you're hunters of the supernatural, and you're supposed to be _fake_!"

The three men exchanged shocked looks with each other, how did she know about them?

Dean was the first to switch from surprise to instant hostility and he stood to his full height walking out from behind the couch. When ever someone knew their names and their real lives, that either meant they were hunters themselves, or they were something else that had it out for them.

And she didn't exactly seem like hunter material.

"How do you know we're hunters?" Dean demanded stalking menacingly towards her. "Who told you about us?"

The girl shrank away from his imposing figure, a mask of fear on her face. "I said stay away!" She yelled, she made to reach for another glass, but there was nothing there to grab, she'd already thrown them all.

"Out of ammo, are we?" Dean commented with a smirk.

A few moments of silence passed before the four of them, until Sam moved, causing her to put all her attention on him. Dean, taking the opportunity of her distraction, lunged at her, both hands outstretched and ready to catch her.

"_Eeee_! Don't you touch me!" She squealed, jerking away from his reach.

Dean had meant to grab her arm, and even the back of her shirt, but when she moved he had no choice but to go with the next chance that was presented to him.

Her braid.

Without a second thought, he closed a fist around her long reddish brown hair and yanked her back with a sharp tug, making her scream and teeter off balance.

She waved her arms to try and regain her footing, and then she suddenly felt her fingers brushed something cold, it was also detachable.

Grabbing hold of it, she closed her eyes and made a wild swing with it. Feeling it hit home as it struck Dean across the chest.

"_GAH_!" Dean howled, letting her go and covering himself. He looked at what she'd hit him with, eyes widening when he saw that it was the iron poker for the fire place. He gave her a wounded glare, rubbing his chest. He was sure that was going to leave a nasty bruise. "Little bitch!"

"You watch your mouth!" Rosie warned, brandishing her new line of defense like a sword. "And you pull my hair again I swear to _god_ I'll hit you in the knees!"

She moved towards Sam and Bobby, herding them away from the door with the poker. Once they were standing by Dean, far enough away, she only stared at them for a few moments before dropped the poker, darted out of the library and ran out the front door at full speed.

"After her!" Dean yelled running out of the library with Sam and Bobby close behind.

...

Rosie herd the door burst open seconds after she was outside, the three men shouting at her to stop. She could only hope they wouldn't catch up to her until she made past the gate. She was a track runner in school, so she was a pretty good runner, and she was fairly certain she'd be able to keep at it for a good while. Maybe she'd get lucky and loose them in the woods or something.

She looked back for only a moment to see how far behind they were, and she suddenly collided with a another body. Rosie let out a startled cry and tried to push herself away, but a strong hand held her arm in a firm grip, and it wasn't letting go no matter how hard she struggled.

"It's useless to resist." a deep, graveled voice said making her freeze, she knew that voice anywhere. And her breath nearly stuck in her throat when she met with the sight of familiar tan overcoat.

She took in the sight of a tussled suit, a blue tie that was worn backwards, looking higher to dark stubble that covered a narrow jaw until finally, she locked gazes with the crystal blue eyes of the Angel Rosie had only ever dreamed about meeting.

"Castiel?"

If he was surprised that she knew him, he only showed it by tilting his head pausing for just a second before he raise a hand and pressed two fingers to her forehead, knocking her unconscious.

...

"Cass!" Dean called as slowed to a stop in front of their friend. "_Great_ timing, man, we owe ya big time for this one."

The Angel greeted them with a nod, one arm under the young womans' back to hold her up. "That won't be necessary." Castiel told him as he looked to the small form he held, a mildly thoughtful look on his otherwise stoic face. "She knew who I was."

"Yeah, us too." Bobby said. "Though I can't figure out how seein' as she's not Demon, didn't even flinch when she pummeled Dean with that iron poker."

"Hey! There was no pummeling! she only hit me once!" Dean said in his defense, rubbing his sore chest,

"Alright ya sissy, didn't mean to add insult to you ego," Bobby said, rolling his eyes before he settled them on the girl.

"We should put'er in the panic room," He told them, "At least until we figure out what to do with 'er."

"Then when she wakes up we'll see to askin' her a few questions."

The boys all nodded in agreement and Sam stepped forward to his friend. "Here Cass, I'll take her." He volunteered. the Angel nodded, sweeping his other arm under the girls legs to pick her up and handed her to Sam

Sam couldn't help be feel a little surprised at how light she felt in his arms, and he took a quick glance at her face, It was almost as if he wasn't holding the same girl that was ready to skewer them with a poker. She seemed so peaceful.

"Well I don't know about any of you," Dean suddenly said, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"But this turned out to be one _hell_ of a morning than I would have liked!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay Cass comes to the rescue!<strong>

**well, sort of I guess.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, let me know what you think of it, okay:)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Great Escape.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really on a roll with this story lately, I'm so proud!<strong>

**And thank you, thank you, _thank you_ all you fantastic readers for the wonderful reviews and adding this to your story alters! It makes me so happy:D:D:D**

**Read and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Rosie first began to wake up, she could feel herself lying on a bed. Was it <em>her<em> bed? She was almost afraid to open her eyes. But she had to see, she had to make sure if everything that happened was just a dream.

Mustering up her courage, she made herself open her eyes. And as she took in the empty gun cabinets, a Bo Derek poster, and strange symbols that covered the floor and walls of a familiar room that was made of solid iron, she felt her hope deflate as she realized she wasn't back home safe in her bed.

But in Bobby's Demon proof panic room.

"Aah, she's awake!"

She jerked at the sudden voice the turned her face towards the large door, seeing the eyes of Dean Winchester peering at her from behind the small barred window that was in it.

"Rise and shine princess, I was afraid you'd never wake up." he told her, a snide smile on his face. "But I'm glad you are, 'cause now you'll be able to sort out a few questions that've been bugging me."

Rosie shot him a dirty look, he was seriously going to try and and get her answer his questions? if she wasn't the one getting the 'Dean Winchester' interrogation treatment, she would be geeking out.

"Oh I get it, you just woke up, probably feeling a little cranky, I guess I would be too" He told her. "Then how 'bout we just start off with one for now... You feel like telling me how you know us?"

Rosie just stared at him, not blinking. But after a moment, she turned away from the door and lay down on her side with her back to him, refusing to say anything at all. She just hoped that he would take the hint and leave her alone.

"...Yeah I figured as much." she herd him say, "Well okay, that's fine with me. You can just hang out in here until you're ready to talk."

With that, she heard the cover of the window clang to a close, isolating her completely inside within the iron walls. After a moment, she rolled onto her back, giving a heavy sigh as she looked up at the ceiling. Watching as the fan slowly spun round and round behind the cleverly made Devils trap.

And though the symbols had no effect over her, it was made perfectly clear that she was trapped. And she wasn't going anywhere.

What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"Well, looks like she's taken the vow of silence." Dean announced as he entered the library, wrapping some cloth around a couple of ice packs. "I don't think We're gonna get anything outta her anytime soon."<p>

He walked around the mess that still lay on the floor from Bobbys' whiskey and glasses, and eased himself onto the couch next to Castiel. Sucking in a breath when the sore muscles of his chest screamed at him because of the movement.

Sighing in irritation, he placed the larger ice pack over it.

"She give that to ya too?" Bobby asked, gesturing to the bruise he had on his forehead

"Yeah. she tried to hit me in the temple when I found her on the couch, but I moved." He said, placing the small ice pack over it. "I'll live, though, don't worry 'bout it."

Dean glanced over at Castiel, the Angel hadn't said a word since he help catch their crazy desk. He just sat on the couch with a far off look on his face, as though he was lost in thought.

"What's wrong Cass?"

Castiel blinked when he heard his name, and gave Dean a quick look before bringing his gaze to his hands. Like he was unsure of what, or even how, to say what was on his mind.

"That girl, she feels..." The Angel stopped, trying to come up with a suitable word, "..._different_."

Dean didn't say anything for a second, his brow raised slightly. "...And... whats that supposed ta mean?"

"It's complicated," Castiel told him, "I'm not sure if I can explain it."

"Well by all means, try." Bobby urged.

"She appears to be the same as any human here on earth, "Castiel started, "And yet, she's... it's feels as though she doesn't belong."

Dean and Bobby waited for him to go one, but to their discouragement, Castiel said nothing more.

"Well," Dean said, breaking the awkward silence as he leaned into his ice pack in exasperation."That just makes _perfect_ sense."

"I find it difficult to understand myself." Castiel said in agreement.

"Well, nothin's gonna get done if we just stand around talkin' about it." Bobby announced, standing up from behind his desk and heading for the door. "I'm gonna go on to the library and get some more books. See if we can't sort this whole fiasco."

"I''ll come with you." Dean called after him, wanting to get out of the house anyway. But when he moved to get up, he ended up trying to stifle a moan of pain when he felt that sting flare in his chest and fell back against the couch.

Noticing his friends discomfort, Castiel placed a hand on Deans shoulder. Instantly healing his injuries.

Dean gave him a surprised look, before he lifted his shirt, the long black bruise the iron poker made across his front was gone, the one over his eye too. "Thanks Cass." Dean said in a grateful voice, enjoying the fact that he could move freely without hurting anymore.

Castiel nodded, standing from the couch as well. "For now I shall return to my followers," Castiel said, "Call me if you make any discoveries."

"Sure thing Cass." Dean promised. And with the sound of flapping wings, the Angel disappeared from sight.

Sam had just entered the library with a broom and dust pan in his hands. Watching as Dean walked past with coat in hand. "What's up?" He asked.

"Me 'n Bobby are gonna head to the library," Dean said, as he put on his jacket. "You stay here and keep an eye on 'er." Sam gave him an affirmative nod, and started for the mess on the floor, but Dean suddenly caught him at the arm.

"Hey, don't let her out of that room." Dean instructed him, a dead serious look in his eyes. "I don't care what she tells you, hell, I don't even care if she has a psycho crazy meltdown sayin' the walls are closing in'..."

"Dean-"

"I mean it Sam, do _not_ open that door until we get back. Got it?"

"Dean, come on, it's me." Sam assured him

His older brother shot him an look that was filled with nervous uncertainty before finally saying, "That's what worries me."

And before Sam could give him an annoyed response, Dean was gone and out the door.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Rosie had just about fallen asleep when the sound of creaky iron made her look over to the door. She expected it to be Dean to have come back to demand answers from her, but instead it was Sam.<p>

"Um, hey there," he said, an awkward tone in his voice. "Just thought I'd , um... check up on ya."

"Uhh, yeah... so...how're you feeling?" He asked. Rosie just gave him a stare. Did he really just ask her that? She was caged up in a panic room! Was she supposed to feel like she was vacationing or something and instead of a prisoner?

"Look, I can understand how you feel," he said, "I've been put in here a couple time myself before."

Rosie remembered those times, with him having become addicted to Demon blood, Dean and Bobby had to keep him in here so he could detox from the stuff.

"I'm not gonna force you to talk to me," Sam told her. "But I'd like to get to know you a little, you seem like a good girl, just lost."

The way he talked to her made her feel like a child, but she bit her tongue against saying anything negative. After all, he was only trying to make her feel better, at least a little bit.

"And I'd like to help you, and though he doesn't seem like it, my brother does too." He continued. "But the only way we can do that is if you let us."

She highly doubted that Dean really wanted to help, but she knew Sam was being sincere. He was the nice one out of the two brothers. and she offered him a small smile, giving him a nod to show him that she understood what he was saying.

Sam gave a smile back, as though he felt he accomplished something. "Sooo, do you have a name?" he asked, hoping for an answer.

Rosie fiddled with the hem of her nightshirt, contemplating whether or not to give him her name. But he was being so nice, and really, who can say 'no' those big puppy eyes of his. "Rosalynn..." She finally told him in a soft voice. "But everyone calls me Rosie."

"Rosie, that's nice." Sam told her. "I'd introduce myself, but you already know who I am."

Rosie nodded again, silently hoping that he wouldn't ask her how she knew, she hadn't even fully wrapped her head around these recent events, and she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Well Rosie, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"_Seventeen_?" He repeated, a tone of astonishment in his voice. "Geeze, you're just a kid."

That did it. "I'm not a kid! I'm a young adult!" she defended. "I'm turning 18 in November!"

"Right, my mistake," He laughed sheepishly, "well is there, uh, is there anything I can get for you?" he suddenly added, changing the subject. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Since he asked, she realized that her throat was very dry and scratchy, probably from all the screaming she did earlier. "Could I please have some water?" she politely asked.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." He said, leaving the door to get her a drink.

Rosie sighed, sitting up on the cot, and despite everything that happened so far, she smiled. Sam was so sweet, he definitely had his soul. But how long has he had it?

She concluded that he had already been walking around soulless, because remembering when she met Castiel, he had just appeared out of nowhere, so that meant he had his Angel powers with him, so was she somewhere in the middle of the sixth season?

She had to find out somehow.

...

...

...

After Sam had given her a large water bottle from Bobby's bridge, had decided to stay down and just talk with her, or rather, talk to said very little about herself, but she did tell him she was a junior high school student and that she lived with her mother and younger brother. She also mention about her best friend, saying her name was Keana, but that was it until he took the wheel of the conversation.

They didn't really talk about anything, just random subjects, like music and what movies they enjoyed to watch, types of foods they preferred, and, their favorite, venting about pranks their brothers did to them in the past.

And before either of them knew, it, a full hour and twenty minuets had flown by.

"-then my hair falls out!" Sam said, telling her a story about a prank war he and Dean had when they were younger, "I'm freaking out, not knowing what the heck was going on, and I find out Dean had put 'Nair' in the bottle!"

Rosie chocked on the last of her water, coughing a laughing at the same time. Sam laughed too, happy to see that he could have cheered her up some.

When she finally settled down, she played around with the empty bottle for a moment. "Hey Sam?" she suddenly asked, "Have you ever gotten any weird texts?"

"Weird texts?" he asked,

"Yeah, have you gotten one before? Even lately?"

Though the question was kinda odd, he tried to think, weird texts? "No, I don't think so." he finally told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing, really," she assured him. "Sometimes I get weird messages on my phone and I don't recognize the number. I was just wondering if it was happening to anyone else."

she fell quiet, as if she was contemplating something.

"Might just be someone pranking you." He suggested, "And who knows, maybe its your brother using a friends phone so you wouldn't figure it was him."

"Hmm, you might be right," she said in agreement.

And again silence fell between them. But soon enough, Rosie was the one to break it. "Um... Sam?"

"Yeah Rosie?"

Rosie fidgeted a little bit and she was looking anywhere but at him, like she was embarrassed.

"I need to...mmm…_inetaushfabafoom_,"

She said it so soft and fast it was like she mumbled, "What was that?" he asked, "It didn't catch what you just said, Rosie, you need to what?"

her cheeks grew darker, and she said it again, louder and slower.

"…I need to use your bathroom."

Sam felt an uneasy feeling grow in his stomach, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. There wasn't a toilet in the panic room, but he was instructed to not open the door for any reason.

"Well, can't you wait until the others get back?" he asked hopefully

"No, I would if I could, but I can't," Rosie said, her eyes starting to tear up, "Please, Sam, I really need to go!"

Sam but his lip, torn, Dean made it pretty clear when he told him not to let her out of the room, and part of him suspected that she might have been faking, but looking in her eyes, she seemed to really mean it.

He had to make a choice and he had to make it now.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>"Rosie? How's it going in there?" Sam asked as he stood outside the door of the restroom.<p>

Sam had finally relented to letting her out of the panic room, and guided her to to the bathroom in the house. And she been really grateful, thanking him so many times and promising that she'd be out as fast as she could.

But she had been in there for quite a while, and Sam began to feel a little anxious. Was telling him she had to use the bathroom all a trick?

He heard the flush of the toilet and water turning on in the sink, she was still in there.

Sam gave a sigh, relaxing against the wall and laughing at himself; a little sheepish that he jumped to conclusions. He didn't know what Dean had been so paranoid about. Rosie was a nice girl.

But after a while, he suddenly noticed that the water was still running.

He figured it was nothing at first, telling himself that she just needed more time, to wash her face or something to help splash away some stress. But as more time went by, the more nervous he got.

"Rosie?" he called again, knocking on the door.

But when she didn't answer him, his gut began to tell him something was very wrong, but he couldn't just open the door.

He waited a few more minutes before he finally decided to go for it. Turning the door knob, he slowly opened the door and poked his head inside.

The bathroom sink was left running, the window was wide open and Rosie was nowhere to be seen.

"…_Crap_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Classic bathroom window escape, Woo!<strong>

**Really Sam, you are so very sweet, but I think you're probably gonna get in a little trouble later. **

**But don't worry 'Team Sam' fans, the worst he's gonna get is scolding and possibly a bit of ridicule from Dean about being too nice to people. X)  
><strong>

**Well, I'm am so very tired right now, but I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter,**

**Be sure to let me know what you think of it, okay:) **

**nighty-night!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Even Tough Guys can be Nice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I can't tell you how thankful I am to have so many nice reviewers, I'd like to send shout outs to the following readers for their most encouraging reviews,<br>**

** KaterinaPetrova-Winchester**

**la suka**

**xxFallenAngel1010xx**

**stupidnickel**

**Dean'sBabe**

**TKH**

**BestofLuckJo**

**That you all so much, you make me love being an author on FF! **

**And thank those of you adding this to your story alerts too!**

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes after Sam realized Rosie had given him the slip, Dean and Bobby had just pulled in the drive. At first, he considered hiding the fact that Rosie was gone, and try to come up with some way of sending them off again so he could go and look for her. But when it came to his older brother, he would instantly know something was up.<p>

So when Dean walked in though the door with an arm load of books asking about how their 'house guest' was holding up, Sam had no choice but to tell him the truth.

Needless to say, Dean wasn't too happy.

The older Winchester stormed outside, a gun in his hand, inaudibly grumbling under his breath about things Sam probably didn't want to know.

"Dean, I don't think bringing that along is very necessary," Sam said, motioning towards Deans gun.

"I'm taking my gun, Sam!" Dean stated in a curt, very firm voice.

"Rosie's just a seventeen year old girl," the younger Winchester insisted, "She's not some dangerous monster."

"I had bruises the size of Kentucky that said otherwise!" the older snapped, his statement was a bit over dramatized, but he was angry and he didn't care.

"She was scared, defending herself," Sam said, speaking up for her. "Would you really expect anyone in her position to go and do otherwise?"

"I'll tell ya what I expected, Sam" his elder brother began. "I expected to come back to Bobbys' place with her still locked in the panic room where she was _supposed_ ta be!"

"But she's not there is she? she's probably off somewhere hiding and we don't even know where to begin looking for her!" Sam couldn't say anything against that statement, he royally screwed up, he realized that, but that didn't mean liked it when Dean had to go and rub his face in it.

"I told you not to let her out!" Dean said again for the umpteenth time. "I _told_ you!"

"I know what you told me, and I said I was sorry, but she had to use the bathroom!"

"Well you should've just made her wait then!"

"She was _crying_, Dean."

"Oh _sure_," The elder Winchester yelled out. "Chicks turn on the water works and you're silly putty in there crafty, tricky, _manipulative_ little hands!"

Before Sam could interject, Bobby stepped in. "Would you two idjits' shut up?" He yelled, shutting them up. "Yer starting to sound like two bickerin' old bags!"

"Sam, you shouldn't have let her out, and Dean, you should've considered what could've happen before you decided to leave Sam to watch her by his self."

Dean and Sam looked down at their feet like two kids who'd just been scolded, but that didn't stop them giving each other a quick dirty look before they finally dropped it.

"Now." Bobby started in a calm tone, "I think we should should search the property before we all assume she's long gone."

"What makes you think she's still here?" Dean asked.

"Because it's almost night fall," the older hunter told him. "And I don't think anyone could be so stupid enough to risk getting lost in the woods after dark."

Nodding in agreement, the three of them split up and started searching around Bobby's house. Sam decided to check out the scrap yard, and Dean took to checking the back of the house. Bobby went ahead and searched inside house in case she decided to sneak in and hide in one of the rooms while they were outside arguing with each other.

They didn't see any sign of her for a while, but they still kept at it, keeping their eyes peeled for the slightest clue.

"Guys! I've found something!" Dean and Bobby suddenly herd Sam call from the yard.

Dropping their search, the rushed to meet the younger Winchester, finding him standing near a patch of recently upturned dirt.

Dean sucked in a breath, inwardly grimacing at what he saw.

The ground was covered in long splashes of dark blood, jagged piece of metal sitting in the middle of it all, half of it stained in red.

"Number one rule when you own a scrap shop, never walk around bare foot." Bobby said, kicking it away. "Musta been hidin' in the dirt when she stepped on it, that'll happen if yer not payin' any attention."

"Well, she can't have gone far," Sam said, nodding to blood on the ground. "With this much blood on the ground, she must've hurt herself pretty bad."

"Right," Dean agreed, "Okay Bobby, you and Sam fan out and sweep the area, I'll go and see if I can find anything up ahead."

"Call _immediately_ if you see her."

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Rosie tried her hardest to stifle her crying as she tried to keep her stop injury from bleeding. That piece of metal had given her a deep gash slicing up the middle of her foot, and it was literally <em>gushing<em>. She hoped it wouldn't get infected.

When she climbed out the window after using the bathroom, she decided against running for the woods because it was so close to nighttime, and she didn't want to risk getting lost in the dark with wild animals out there.

So instead she decided she would try and wait out the night hiding in the scrapyard. There were tons of cars to hide in, and maybe they would assume was long gone within the cover of the trees.

And when the sun rose, she would make her move and run away.

But then she cut herself, and now she was stuck, hiding in a workshop that she had seen Dean in sometimes when he was fixing up his '67 Impala.

But as she sat there, she found herself wondering why she was even trying to escape in the first place.

She had no idea what she was thinking when she took that chance to escape from the bathroom, she didn't know where she could have gone from here, this wasn't her home, she had no one here that would be waiting for her to return.

She was alone in a dangerous world that she only watched from the comfort and safety of her sofa. Lost, cold, cut and bleeding out so fast it was nearly scaring her half to death.

"Well, well, well, what've we here?"

At the sound of the voice, Rosie looked up, staring into the barrel of a gun that was held at her head by Dean Winchester.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

* * *

><p>Dean couldn't believe his luck when he finally found her huddled in the workshop, His gun locked on her, he was just about to call Sam and Bobby, but he stopped himself when he noticed her just just sitting there, silently staring at him. Tears starting to well up in her grey eyes, her chest heaving with erratic breaths, even her bottom lip began to tremble.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, regarding her suspiciously.

"I c-cut my foot..." she told him, the dam about to break on her control, "It… It won't stop b-bleed~ing!"

Finally, she couldn't hold it together anymore. And without any waring, she let out a loud wail that made Dean jump before she just buried her face into the knee of her good leg.

_Sobbing_.

"Ah, _awwwww_, c'mon," Dean whined, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "stop, don't do _that_!"

He first considered that it might have been that sappy crying trick that was always used to make him drop his guard, but after a few moments of listening to her snivel and bawl, he decided it was just too pathetic to be pretend. Cursing under his breath, he dropped all hostility and knelt down next to her, putting his gun away from sight.

"Hey hey hey, oh calm down," he said, awkwardly patting her back, _god_ he was awful at this, touchy feely comforting crap was more Sams' thing. "Would you just stop? The gun's gone already!"

He sighed when her crying didn't let up, and he caught a glance at her foot, inwardly wincing at how big the gash was. And the blood was still flowing pretty fast. He had to cover it up with something.

Looking around, he spotted a large, fairly clean white cloth. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do until they had something better.

Rosie jerked when she felt his hand touch her injured foot, and tried to fight his hands away with a hysterical cry.

"Hey! You _want_ to bleed out?" he demanded, yelling over her as he held her arms still, "I have to cover it!"

Despite her crying, Rosie felt a bit surprised, he was trying to help her? After a few moments, she finally dropped her hands, letting him take hold of her ankle and watched as he elevated it on his thigh and tore a cloth in half.

He snugly wrapped on piece around her foot over the cut, and then he took the other half, wrapping it around the middle of her foot only once before he took hold of each opposite end.

"This is gonna hurt, so bear with it," Dean instructed, and he gave a swift tug, making Rosie give a whimper of pain as it was tightened.

"There, that should do it for a while." Dean said as he set the makeshift bandage in a knot. Suddenly he noticed how much quieter it got, and looking up at her, he saw that she wasn't crying as hard as she was before.

"Is the breakdown over?" he asked.

Tears were still streaming down her face and her chest jerked from inward hiccups occasionally, but for the most part, the worst was done and gone, and she managed to give him a nod.

"Good. I'm gonna pick you up now, alright?" he said, then he hesitated, eying her warily, "Do you promise not hit me when I do?" The events of earlier that morning still fresh in his mind.

She nodded again.

"Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that." Dean told her, gently placing an arm under her legs and the other around the small of her back. "Hold my neck tight, okay?"

Rosie silently did as she was told, hiding her face in the crook of his neck and holding on firmly as she felt him stand. "Theeere we go, I gotcha, it's all good," Dean said to her, making sure he had Rosie in a secure grip. "Nothin too it, you're alright now."

For once, Rosie didn't mind the coddling of an adult. She was hurt, emotionally drained, and it was comforting. Well, comforting considering the fact that it was coming from Dean, who was one of the more coarse characters of the show. But it reminded her of how he took care of that shape shifter baby and how tried so hard to protect it.

Seeing that before, and witnessing this now just proved that even the toughest people could be nice once in a while.

"Thank you, Dean," Rosie said in a soft voice.

Dean halted, a bit surprised when she gave him her thanks, but it felt a little nice to hear it from her. Maybe Sam was right about her after all.

"Eh, don't mention it kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Dean, you should get in touch with you're nice side more often. You know some girls dig the tough guy that has a soft spot.<strong>

**And a message to xxFallenAngel1010xx, I know you asked for Cass to show up here, but I promise you this, He's gonna make his appearance in chapter five, cross my heart and hope to cry. :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone, be sure to let me know how you think of it!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: From a Different Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks again for leaving all those awesome reviews!:D:D<strong>

** I'm sorry to say that I won't be working on this for the rest of the week. I'm going to be visiting family during spring break and I won't have any time for the story.**

**Don't worry though, when I get back I'll continue work to work on new chapters.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rosie didn't say anything as Dean met up with Sam and Bobby. She felt so tired, that at one point she was sure that she was still outside, hearing Dean tell them about the situation she was in, but a second later, she felt him lay her down on the cot that was inside the panic room. How did they get her back inside the house so fast?<p>

Bobby had Dean and Sam leave the room so he had more space and less distraction to tend to Rosies' injury. She could barley feel his fingers as he began to clean and dress her cut. And as she watched him, her vision suddenly started haze, Bobby and everything she saw beginning to meld inside a swirling blur.

Finally, she had to close her eyes, the spinning of the room was starting to make her feel sick.

When she did open her eyes, her sight finally settled down, and she looked up at Bobby just as he was putting away his first aid kit and then picked up three extra pillows.

"Okay, now you just keep your foot on these and try not to move around too much," Bobby told her as he elevated her leg and gently placed it on top of the pillows at the end of the cot.

"Now, how're you feeling?"

"A little dizzy," Rosie told him.

"Yeah, I thought as much," Bobby said, more to himself, "No surprise seein' as you were gushin' like a fountain."

Rosie took a glance at her foot, she couldn't see the bottom of it, but she could just see the edges start to redden from the blood seeping through. It was still bleeding pretty bad. "Am I gonna die?"

"Not if we can help it, kid." Bobby promised, lightly patting her knee in a comforting manner. "I'll be back soon, just take it easy and rest."

Rosie only gave him a nod. Watching as he gathered up his things and left the room.

She look in a long slow breath, looking up the ceiling.

She was worried that they'd take her to the emergency room, she didn't like hospitals, they smelled funny and they scared her, but with her foot like this, it was clear that she needed stitches. She kinda wished Castiel would show up, then maybe she wouldn't need to go, maybe he'd be nice enough to help her.

But really, what were the chances he'd actually come? He was in the middle of a war in Heaven against Raphael, and it not like she was anything special to receive a healing from him.

Sighing, she took the pillow under her head and placed it over her eyes, shutting out the world. And after a moment just laying there in silence, she began to hum a few notes, thinking that a small song would help take her mind off everything that's happened and make her feel a little better.

'_Whenever I feel afraid,_

_I hold my head erect, _

_And think of a happy tune, _

_So no one will suspect I'm afraid…_'

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

* * *

><p>"How's she doing Bobby?"<p>

"She was bleeding' through the bandages faster'n I could wrap 'em." Bobby said, as he wiped his hands off. "We gotta get her some medical attention soon, boys, or I don't think she'll last the night."

"Well then what're we waiting for?" Sam asked, grabbing his jacket without a moment's hesitation. He wanted to get Rosie help as soon as possible "Let's load her up and get going!"

That won't be necessary," A voice suddenly said, "I shall offer my assistance."

They all jumped at the sudden voice and looked to see Castiel standing in the room with them.

"Cass!" Dean exclaimed in surprise, "What're you doing here? we didn't call you."

"Where is the girl?" The Angel asked, "I'll heal her injury."

"She's down in the panic room." Sam started, "How'd you know she was hurt?"

"She prayed to me."

Dean shared looks with Sam and Bobby, wondering if they misheard. "she..._prayed_ to you?" he repeated.

Castiel nodded in affirmation. "I heard her voice, asking for me to appear and give her healing." he explained. "I don't believe she was aware of what she was doing."

"And you came anyway?" Dean asked.

"Yes, why?"

Dean gave a shrug of his shoulders, trying to appear that it wasn't bothering him that much, but filing a bit. "Well it's just, you've hardly been showing up for us when we try to get you to come down." he said crossing his arms, a bit of a disgruntled tone in his voice.

"This child came to us under strange and mysterious means with the awareness of your true identities as well as mine." The Angel said. "Her appearance both alarms and intrigues me."

"If I were to heal her, then we my find out why she has knowledge that no other human should posses."

Dean was about to say something else, but he stopped, a confused look on his face. "Did someone leave a radio on?" He asked, looking around.

Bobby shook his head. "No, why?"

"You mean you can't hear that?"

The four of them fell silent, straining their ears to find what Dean was listening too. After a few moments, they could hear it to, faint at first, but then it grew louder and clearer.

_'-ake-believe you're brave and the trick will set you far_

_You may be as brave as you make-believe you are_

_*whistle*_

_You may be as brave as you make believe you are.'_

"Is that...does that sound like _Rosie_?" Sam asked.

"Is she _singing_?" Dean added in disbelief.

"And apparently whistling." Bobby confirmed.

'_I whistle a happy tune_

_And every single time_

_The happiness in my tune_

_Convinces me that I'm not afraid.'_

Sam was the first to break out of the stunned transfixion of her unexpected singing. "Well, lets get down there so Cass can-Cass?"

The Angel was already gone.

"_Someone_ needs to teach that guy to give a little warning when he leaves the room!" Dean stated.

* * *

><p>...<p>

_..._

...

* * *

><p><em>Make-believe you're brave<em>

_And the trick will take you far,_'

Castiel had just arrived outside the door of the panic room, silently watching her. She lay on the old cot, a pillow covering half of her face as well as the entire top of her head, The fresh bandage around her foot already soaked in dark crimson. That would have to be tended to very soon. But for the moment, he just stood there, watching as the girl continued to sing, not realizing he was there.

*Whistle*

'_You may be as brave as you make-believe you are_."

"…'_The King and I'_…"Castiel suddenly said when she was finished, watching as Rosie jerked on the bed from being caught off-guard at the sudden intrusion, "it is an admirable production."

Rosie lifted the pillow a bit, and he could just make out her eyes peering at him with surprise and slight curiosity. "You've watched 'The King and I'? She asked him.

"During unavoidable circumstances of the past year, it was imperative that I was constantly on the move." Castiel explained. "On very few occasions I was able to enjoy such events as musicals."

Rosie removed the pillow from her head, her skin had taken on a much lighter tone since he last saw her, and she looked ill.

"Yeah, that's right," She said, sitting up after a few moments were spent struggling at it. "You were on the run from every Angel in Heaven for rebelling."

Castiel tilted his head, not letting the surprise and uneasiness he felt show. He was aware that she already knew of him, but just how much _did_ she know? "How could you possibly-"

"Cass!"

Castiel turned to see Dean, Sam and Bobby finally arrive.

"Why don't we wait until you've used the magic touch on her before we start any interrogating?" the elder Winchester suggested as he walked inside the room, helping Rosie to stand on her good leg and holding her for support. "She's starting to look like that chick from '_The Grudge_'."

If Rosie's arms didn't feel like they were made of led, she would have hit him. "Oh, that's so very funny, did you come up with that yourself…" She said in a weak, but very sarcastic voice, trying to keep herself from falling as Dean helped her to the waiting Angel.

Wordlessly, Castiel raised his right hand, pressing his fingers to her forehead like he did before.

Rosie was afraid he was going to knock her out again at first, but within a second, she felt amazingly better. Giving a quick look to Dean, she let go of him, putting all her weight on her injury, and it didn't hurt, she was completely healed.

She practically felt like new, and it was all thanks to Castiel. She felt so giddy, and she wanted to just jump around, but she managed to compose herself.

But still, how many fans could say that they had actually been healed by _the_ Castiel?

"Thank you, Cass," she said sincerely grateful voice. Castiel offered her a nod, and Sam and Bobby gave her smiles.

"You know, I hate to ruin this happy moment," Dean suddenly spoke up. "But I'm really dieing to hear your story."

"Dean, can't it wait?" Sam asked,"She's already been though-"

"It's okay Sam," Rosie assured.

She finally felt ready to talk about what happened to her, who knows, maybe they'd be able to send her home. She sat down on the cot, motioning for them sit down as well. All of them complied, except for Castiel, he seemed to prefer to stand, but that suited her just fine. Taking in a deep breath, she started with introducing herself, properly this time.

"My name is Rosie Davis." She started, "I think I may have been pulled from a different universe..."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to throw in 'The King and I', Cass just seems like the type who would sit down and watch a musical if he had a chance to. XD<br>**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next week!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: How Much do you Know?**

* * *

><p><strong>OMGEEEEE! I'm soooo sorry for taking so long guys! <strong>

**When we got back home from spring break I just felt too tired to write, and when I finally felt rested enough, I suddenly got sick.**

**Still feeling a bit under the weather, but not as bad as before, so I'm pushing though to get this story updated for you!  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy the chapter,  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't <em>believe<em> this!"

Came the loud reply of Dean Winchester as he stomped up the stairs with Sam, Bobby, Castiel and Rosie following close behind him.

After Rosie had explained to everyone who she was and where she came from, needless to say they weren't expecting anything she told them. Dean, apparently, was taking the worst.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Rosie insisted as she ran ahead of Sam and Bobby and coming to a stop behind Dean as they reached Bobby's library.

"No! Shut up!" he said walking around her and standing next to his brother. Rosie inwardly groaned as she felt a stress induced headache coming on. She didn't expect him to take it well, but she couldn't believe he was completely denying it.

"Why would I lie to about something like this?" Rosie demanded, "How else can you explain how I know you? Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because it's just not possible!" Dean told her. "Finding out we were hunters, you could've just been spying on us!"

"_Spying_? That's the best you can come up with?" Rosie said flatly, crossing her arms. "No normal human being, one in their _pajamas_ mind you, could ever properly spy on you without your notice, especially when you're friends with an _Angel_!" She said, nodding towards Castiel, who had yet to say anything as he quietly observed everyone. Mainly Rosie.

"Well then you must be a really lucky spy that can make really lucky guesses!" Dean stubbornly said. "We have all this stuff around and he used healing powers on you, _plus_, you coulda heard one of us talking when you were locked up."

"Oh! You're so bull headed!" Rosie angrily stated, sitting down on the couch with a loud frustrated huff.

"I don't know Dean," Sam said, wanting to give her the benefit of a doubt. "I mean, with all the things we've seen, things we did, maybe it's not all that impossible that she-" But Dean didn't let him finish as he cut his brother off with a wild waving of his arms.

"No, no _NO_!" He yelled. "There's no way in _hell_ you could know anything about our lives and there's no such thing as alternate dimensions! I don't believe it!"

"Pretty soon you will!" Rosie mumbled under her breath, and though he didn't hear her well, Dean rounded on her. "_What_ was that?" He demanded, "I didn't quite catch that!"

Rosie glared up at him, accepting the challenge. "If I didn't know anything about you, then how would I know about the time you screamed like a woman when you found a cat in a locker because you were infected with ghost sickness that was only caught by complete jerks."

Sam and Bobby shared looks, they remembered that, they were in Colorado at Rock Ridge where the ghost of Luther Garland was infecting anyone with rougher personalities that had ties or any form of contact to his murderer.

Dean remembered too, but all he managed to get out were sputters as he tried to come up with something to say. "I'm notta jerk!" he finally said.

"Eeh," Sam suddenly started, "_little_, you can be a little bit of a jerk."

"How would I know that Bobby became a hunter after he lost his wife?" Rosie suddenly continued, catching everyone's attention. "How would I know that Sam used to have psychic powers? That he used to be a demon blood addict?"

"How would I know that Castiel was the one who pulled you out of hell after you sold your soul in exchange for Sam's life after one year?"

Silence fell upon the room. And it lasted for quite a while before Sam decided to be the one to say something first.

"So…you really know?" he asked.

"Right from when you and Dean worked on the white lady case for the first time since you left him and your father for collage." Rosie said, nodding in affirmation.

Silence again, but it was quickly broken by Dean who almost looked as if he was going to be sick. "I need a drink!" He mumbled as he made a b-line for the kitchen.

While he was away, Bobby came up to her, regarding her with caution. "So, just who are you in your world?" he asked her, "How do you know so much about us?"

"I'm no one special really," Rosie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just an average person who happens to be one of the biggest fans of Supernatural."

Sam suddenly got a worried look on his face, his skin growing slightly paler. Rosie noticed the change and gave him a concerned glance. "What's wrong Sam?" she asked.

"Well, you said that you're…uh… that you're a fan." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncomfortable manner.

"Yes…and?"

"So…you're like _Becky_?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

Rosie stared at him for a moment, and then she suddenly burst out laughing. And kept at it until they thought she was going to pass out.

"Hahaha! _God_ no!" she told them firmly after she managed to catch her breath. "And though she was a surprisingly very funny addition to the show, do you see me hugging and kissing all over you guys?"

"Good point." A calmer Dean said as he walked back into the room, popping off the lid of a beer. But then Rosie tapped her chin, suddenly realizing something.

"Well, wait, now that I'm thinking about it…" she stood up and walked towards Sam, suddenly hugging him about the waist. Sam gave a confused look to his brother and friends before giving her an awkward, pat on the back. Then she gave Dean and Bobby hugs as well, saving Castiel for last with a slightly longer embrace.

"There, now it's out of the way." She said, giving Castiel a quick smile before she let go and sat back down on the couch. "I may be a huge fan, but I at least have some level of self-control."

"And fair warning to all of you, even though I'm not a rabid fan girl, you should all expect more hugs in the future."

"I have a question for you, Rosie Davis." Castiel suddenly said after just quietly listening, and he stepped forward. "It takes _very_ powerful magic to send one person from one time to the next, but if your claim of being a normal human girl is true, then how were you able to travel from your world to ours?"

"Who brought you here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Rosie said. "Our world is really different from this one; I'm _still_ having trouble coming to terms that I'm even here."

"Then tell me what you remember from before you arrived," The Angel said. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you?"

Rosie sighed, going through everything that happened the night that she was home in her head. "All I really remember is staying behind for a little while in the living room after my friend went to bed, after we finished watching a rerun of a Supernatural episode, then after a few minutes I went to bed myself." she said. "And then I woke up, seeing Dean standing over me.

"And after you fell asleep?"

She felt her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something. "There _was_ something…I remember hearing this voice in my dream," she said, thinking hard, it was still a little fuzzy to her. "It said something like, granting my wish, and learning a lesson."

"That's all I can remember…" she finally concluded.

"The voice said somthin' about you learnin' a lesson," Bobby stated, "What lesson would that be?"

"Apparently I haven't learned it yet because I have no clue." Rosie told him.

"Well what was your wish?" Sam asked.

She hesitated a bit, she remembered her wish, it was to help Castiel, but should she tell them that? She took a quick glance at the Angel, and then looked back at them.

"I just wished that I could hang out with you guys," she said softly, it was partly true anyway, Castiel was her favorite, and she liked Sam, Dean and Bobby too. "I wanted to meet you..."

"That's sweet, really it is," Dean cut in. "But if we could go back to the part where you know about us…"

"Just how much do you know? Are you gonna tell me what I'm gonna say next? What kind of underwear I'm planning on wearing tomorrow?"

Rosie just decided to ignore the mockery in his question. "Well, recently the show was about Sam losing his soul and trying to get it back," She said. "And you did manage to get it back with deaths help."

All jokes and sarcasm finally dropped, Dean slowly set down his beer, staring at Rosie with a look of awe on his face. "Is there anything else you know?" he asked her, seriousness in his voice.

Rosie bit her lip in worry, she knew that look he had. He was hoping that she knew more, and she had a feeling he was wondering if she about the new monster they had just found out about, the Mother of all, and of course she did. But when she looked back at Castiel, who gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes that just carefully watched her,

'_How much did she know?_'

That was what she saw in his eyes. And she knew _everything_.

But if she told them, what would happen? She wanted to believe that Castiel wouldn't hurt her, oh how _badly_ she wanted to believe, but she had to remember what he was… An Angel that was fighting a civil war, and was determined to win for the sake of his friends by _any_ means possible.

If he even for a _second_ saw her as a threat…

"No." she finally said, deciding to lie. "The latest episode ended with you and Sam killing that one dragon in the underground sewers."

"The dragons? That was a little over a week ago." Sam stated, looking at Dean, who in turn looked at his shoes, a very disappointed look on his face.

Rosie tried her hardest not fidget, or even _look_ at Castiel, she could still feel his gaze on her. She was afraid that he was going to read her mind and call her out on her lie, but after a few moments of silence, she relaxed when he said nothing and finally just looked away from her.

Out of nowhere, Rosie felt sleepiness hit her like a slap in the face, and she let out a large yawn. Bobby noticed and took a glance at the clock. "Well, no wonder," he said, "it's nearly two in the morning."

"I guess if ya hafta stay here for the night I have no problem with it."

"Cool." Rosie said, yawing again, "So I'll just crash here on the couch for now and-"

"Oh no," Dean interrupted firmly, "you're sleeping in the panic room."

"_Whaaat_?" Rosie whined. "But I don't want to sleep in the panic room! _Please_ let me sleep up here?" she even tried the puppy eyes, but he was a stone.

"And have you try and escape again? I don't think so!" Dean said. "Panic room for you, missy."

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

Dean crossed his arms, setting his feet in an authoritative stance that clearly started that he had his mind made up. "Tough luck." He said. Even Sam and Bobby at that point seemed to agree with him.

"I'm not going to run away!" She insisted. "Where would I even go?"

"Come on, trust me a little!"

The looks she got made her slump in agitated defeat. "Right, _hunters_, 'trust issues', I forgot." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Room." Dean told her, pointing to the basement. "_Now_."

She slunk off the couch, walking through the library with a complete pout in her face. And before she left the room, she turned back to them.

"Just so you know… this is crap!" she said, "_Total_ B.S.!"

"_Rosie_…" came the elder Winchester's warning growl.

"_Fine _I'm going, I'm going." She grumbled, deciding not to push it any further and purposely stomped out of sight heading for the basement, she still managed to through in final words though. "But not because you told me so," they herd her call, "but because the bed in there is actually pretty comfy! So _there_!"

"I better go and 'tuck' her in." Dean said in a distrustful tone and followed after her, leaving his three companions alone until he returned.

"I really hope she isn't gonna be another Dean." Bobby suddenly said, catching Sam and Castiels' attention. "Because it's hard enough not shootin' just the one of 'em."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's about all I can do right now, I really need some sleep. I wanna get over this cold as fast as I can!<strong>

**I hope this chapter made up for my long absence, at least a little bit, ^_^;**

**Goodnight guys, be sure to let me know what you think!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Shopping with Bobby Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, guess who's back and feeling much better! MEEE! <strong>

**Time for a dance party! Woot~Woot!  
><strong>

**I want to thank everyone for their patience in waiting for me to write more chapters, and thanks for the reviews and get well wishes, *KaterinaPetrova-Winchester and *xxFallenAngel1010xx, I'm talking to you.  
><strong>

**I really appreciate it. :D:D:D  
><strong>

**Also, I'd like to send a special thank you to *ValkyrieNyght for the very nice and detailed review you left, I enjoyed reading it! And you're right...I did have too much fun with this story XD**

**And I'll continue to have fun, muhahahaha!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Rosie began to rise from her deep slumber she slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the blurriness, Not really feeling all that surprised to see that she was still in the panic room.<p>

Giving her limbs a good long stretch, she gave a deep sigh, nestling on the mattress of the cot she laid on.

Deep down, she still held on to that hope that it was all a dream. A very real, very vivid dream. But after the second time waking up in a place that wasn't supposed to exist...there really wasn't very much she could do other that just accept it. And whining about things that didn't go in their favor never helped anyone in any kind situation.

But now, she had to let go of that hope for good. she was here, and it was very apparent that she wasn't going anywhere.

She didn't know what everyone else up top was doing, and didn't really care at the moment either. She was still tired, and the bed felt really comfortable. So she snuggled back in the covers and tried to go back to sleep.

***Clang! _Erreeee_!***

Rosie jerked from surprise at the sudden loud noise, did someone open the door to the panic room?

"Rise 'n shine, time to get up!" The gruff voice of Bobby Singer confirmed her question as she lifted her head and look towards the entrance of the room just in time to see the old hunter walk in.

"I let you sleep in long enough, missy," Bobby told her, "It's about time you walked among the living."

Rosie just let her head plop back down on the pillow with a groan, and she pulled the covers over her head. A clear sign to her host that she didn't feel ready to get up yet.

Bobby let out a sigh, shacking his head. She wanted to play that game? Fine. He'd play too.

Without saying anything to his unsuspecting charge, he quietly kept up close to the cot and grabbed the rims at the side, and without any warning, yanked upwards, causing Rosie to let out a startled cry as she tumbled off the cot and fell into a heap on the floor. Twisting under the blankets.

It took a moment for Rosie to get her bearing straight from the unexpected toss, but once she finally freed herself from her flannel prison, she sent an indigent glare at him, fully awake. "_Bobby_!"

"Don't you start givin' me any sass, now!" Bobby said, putting the cot back in it's proper position, "s'not my fault you ain't a morning person."

"Now get up and put these on." he instructed, putting down a set of cloths on the mattress. " And I'll go up and see if I can't find an old pair of shoes for you."

"We gotta long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>When Rosie finished dressing, Bobby came back down and let her out of the room, taking a quick look at her.<p>

The cloths he'd given her were an old pair of his that had grown too small for him, but even then, they look just about to swallow her whole. He actually had to cut a rope for her to tie around her wait to keep the pants from falling down.

"Here ya go," Bobby said, handing her a pair of old shoes once the cloths wear secure. "Soon as you have those on, we'll head out."

Rosie gave him a curious look. "Where're we going?" she asked.

"Ta get you some proper cloths of course." The elder man stated. "What, did'ja think you were gonna be using mine all the time?"

Rosie's cheeks flushed sheepishly, she did think that.

Bobby gave a grunt, and then gestured to the shoes she still held in her hands. "Well come on, we don't have all day."

"Oh! Sorry!" Rosie exclaimed, hastily slipping on the shoes. They were so big on her, she had to wrap the laced around her ankles just to keep her feet from slipping out of them. They made her look like big foot, but she was glad to have something on her feet. Didn't want the same events as last night happening again.

"All set? Then lets go." Bobby said, heading up the stairs.

Rosie followed, and even though she was grateful for the shoes, she still felt awkward when she walked. She really had to hike up her legs just to get anywhere, like she was wearing a pair of flippers.

Bobby didn't laugh at her situation, but he couldn't stop an amused grin from forming on his bearded face when he heard her stomping close behind as she followed him out of the house.

* * *

><p>Rosie twiddled her fingers nervously, it felt like forever since they first headed out on the road. And every now and then, she would glance over at Bobby, but he would keep his focus on the road before him, hardly saying anything to her. Rosie wasn't sure of what to say to him. He wasn't as open to conversation as Sam was, and she was pretty sure they didn't didn't have much of anything in common to talk about.<p>

And talking about past events, cases for example, was out of the question as she figured if she was in his place, it would be very uncomfortable to talk about things that she wasn't even a part of.

But finally, after about twenty more minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Rosie found themselves pulling into a '_Fred Meyer_' parking lot. And as soon as Bobby parked the car, Rosie hopped out and hurried inside. She wanted to get a decent pair of shoes as soon as possible so people would stop pointing and laughing at the way she walked.

And as soon as Bobby escorted her to the shoe department, he let her go off on her own to find some shoes for herself. Fully comfortable to just stand by and let the little lady do her business while hoping he didn't have long to wait.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bobby Singer."

Bobby closed his eyes, inwardly cursing at the familiar voice. And he slowly turned to see a stout woman in her late forties, her dark hair done up in a stylish beehive and dressed in a managers uniform. At a glance she seemed like a friendly Fred Meyers employee,and she was...

...To everyone one but Bobby.

"Darla," Bobby greeted curtly. Wishing he could just disappear.

Or her, either way would work just fine with him.

"What a surprise to see you out and about," the woman stated, staring at him through large beaded glasses. "And not in the liqueur store I see?"

"Hell must have frozen over."

Bobby gave her a dirty scowl, but before he could tell her to go and shove off, he was distracted when he suddenly felt something hug his arm. Looking down, it was Rosie.

"Uncle Bobby, I found a pair of shoes I liked. " She stated with a sweet smile.

Not sure if he heard her correctly, Bobby gave her a look of surprise, but Darla was the one who voiced it.

"_Uncle_ Bobby?" she repeated giving him a suspicious look. "I wasn't aware you had a niece."

Bobby looked at Darla, then at Rosie, he was still in a state of shock of Rosie's sudden appearance and he had know idea what to say to her out-of-the-blue claim. "...Uh..."

"Well, he's not really my uncle, but he was good friends with my dad," Rosie quickly told her, "He's close enough that I call him uncle."

Darla still didn't looked very convinced, her red painted lips pursing together. "I see, _if_ that's even true, who in their right minds would let this man take care of their child when they know how he is?" she demanded, "Why aren't you with your parents?"

The smile on Rosie's face slowly fell, and she glanced down at her shoes, "They're...they're dead miss..." she told her in a soft voice. "They died in a house fire not too long ago."

For a moment Darla faltered, but still wasn't sure if she wanted to believe the girl who seemed to just appear out of nowhere. But her suspicion soon began to fade when she watched Rosies' face scrunched up, looking like she was about to cry, and she hid her face in Bobby's arm, letting out a single muffled sob.

Bobby, though still not sure what to say, managed to wrap his free arm around her shoulders, hugging her in a comforting manner like the caring 'uncle' he was stated to be.

Darla then had completely lost her hard look, her features instead lined with sorrow and condolence. "Oh you poor dear, I'm so sorry for your loss," The woman told her, placing a hand over her heart.

"I don't know where I'd be without uncle Bobby," Rosie suddenly added, "He was the only one that was nice enough to take care of me until my grandma's ready for me to move in."

"And today he's buying me new cloths since all of mine were burned up." She gave Bobby another smile, hugging his arm tighter. "Thank you uncle Bobby, you're the best!"

Bobby forced an uneasy smile, patting her on the head. "Hehe, uh, that's, that's enough now, Rosie,"

"Oh no, no, no, you deserve the praises of this sweet young lady!" Darla told him, Bobby noticed that her voice was a bit shaky, and he was baffled to see that tears were starting to form in her eyes." And once you've got everything you need, you just tell your cashier that Miss. Darla said everything you get is to be 10 percent off."

"Bless your heart Bobby Singer!"

And with that, she walked off, dabbing her eyes as she left them to their business.

Once she was out of sight, Rosie released Bobby's arm, smiling as she wiped her own crocodile tears away.

"Well aren't we lucky?" she stated. "I was only aiming for her to get off your back and leave while eating her words, but 10 percent off is pretty nice. And I think I managed to put a little shine on your reputation too, so bonus!"

"And _wow_, what a rush," She said, her eyes glittering with an excitement he recognized in someone that did something they'd never done before and got away with it. "Is it always this exhilarating we you guys pretend to be cops and stuff? It's kinda fun!"

Bobby blinked, the way she talked, it sounded like that was the first time she'd ever actually lied to someones face. If that was true, how the hell was she so convincing? He glance to where he last saw Darla, and back at Rosie, his mouth opening and closing as he racked his mind to say something to her. "You _lied_," he finally said.

"I know, and I don't really like lying, but it looked like the situation called for it." Rosie explained. "And you lie too."

"well yeah, but I do it for a living, and you..." the older hunter started, trying to come up with the proper wording, "Yer really..._good_ at it."

"One of the top five in my drama class." Rosie told him proudly, "Now lets go _uncle _Bobby, I'm staring to feel like a clown in these cloths."

"You don't have to call me that anymore ya know." Bobby said.

"Yeah, but Miss. Darla seems the type who likes to socialize, I have to get in the groove of calling you that in case we run into anymore of your 'friends'." She said. "We want to keep in character, don't we?"

Bobby found he couldn't argue with her there. "The house fire was a bit dramatic, don't'cha think?" he decided to ask.

Rosie shrugged, "How else could I explain why I'm getting new cloths?" she retorted.

"...Good point."

Rosie smiled at him, rubbing her hands together in mock glee. "Let the shopping continue!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of part one, and part two coming soon.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and be sure to let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Shopping with Bobby Part 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What's up everyone? So sorry for the wait. ^_^;<br>**

**Thank you all for your reviews! I always enjoy reading them, especially from my regulars!**

**And I noticed a few newcomers too, thanks a bunch for commenting! They make me very happy:D:D:D  
><strong>

**And duuuude, I _love_ it when I get into certain kicks, I find myself doing a whole bunch of creative things.**

**I'm actually in the process of drawing my Rosie character, that's why it took a little long for me to post this.**

** I'm almost done too. **

**Now **I know what you're probably thinking, "Ani, why the _#$*#_ are you wasting time drawing when you should be focusing on updating this story?"****

** The reason being is because when ever I myself read a really good fanfiction with really awesome Oc's, I like having a general idea of what they look like. And I understand that the whole point of reading about them is using your imagination, but what I could be thinking of and seeing in my mind could be drastically different form the person who made them. **

**I don't know, maybe it's just me, But I like to see what the creators themselves see with they write about their character.**

**When I'm finished, I'll set you up a link to see her :)  
><strong>

**well, I'm done with my ranting, Enjoy the chapter everyone!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Once Rosie was ready to start looking for cloths, she decided that she first wanted to pick out some fresh undergarments, to which the older of the pair firmly stated that he would not be any part of it. Telling her that he would be waiting by the star bucks coffee house that was in the store until she was done picking out what she needed.<p>

That suited her just fine as things would get done a lot faster if she shopped by herself.

She actually having a lot more fun then she thought she would as she browsed over all the cloths she walked past. And she figured it was probably because it kinda felt like she was shopping for a whole new identity.

New cloths in a new world.

In retrospect, she kinda wished she would have up with a different, 'Supernatural' name, but oh well. She liked her own name, and she probably wouldn't have stuck with a different one anyway.

Focusing back on her shopping, she hurried and picked out her unmentionables and a pair of white socks before she began looking for her main attire. After about ten minuets, she had all her cloths rounded up and set out to find the women's changing room. Wasting no time getting out of Bobby's baggy old cloths and into her brand new fresher ones as soon as she stepped into her stall.

She had picked out a nice, comfortable pair of blue bootleg jeans and she even managed to spot out a black T-shirt that had cute little angel wing designs on the back...she felt she had to get it. And finally, she topped off her outfit with a pair of black and white sneakers she's picked out earlier at the shoe department.

When she was done, she pulled off the all the tags and placed them in the shoebox to give to Bobby before she went to the desk and asked them to call him up so he could pay for the merchandise.

When she finally spotted Bobby walking towards the changing room, his wallet out and ready, she suddenly noticed that as he looked at her cloths, he had an odd look, like he was a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked, "does my outfit look weird or something?"

"Well no, they're just fine, but..." Bobby started with a shrug of the shoulders, "... it's a little..._plain_...for a girl your age, isn't it?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bobby felt like they were the wrong thing to say as she suddenly placed a hand on her hip and a frown formed on her face. "Oh, so because I'm a girl I'm supposed to be all lace and rhinestones, is that it?" she demanded.

"No! I just figured, I mean, I-" Bobby stumbled over his words, quickly trying reword his thoughts, he had no idea what to say.

Demons and monsters were easy, he could handle them no problem, but an upset teenage girl?

_That_ was unfamiliar territory

But as quick as her agitated demeanor appeared, it went away just as quickly and her frown was replaced with a cheeky grin.

"I'm just kidding," she said in a bubbly voice. "Lighten up some."

Bobby gave her an annoyed glare, not moving for a moment before he suddenly reached out and snatched the shoebox from her hands. "...don't ever do that again!" He said and turned to the cashier.

"I usually am a bit more colorful than this," He herd her say as he was getting rung up. "But considering where I am and who I'm staying with, I figured that I should get something that's comfortable and easy to move in."

"I mean, why get something that's really nice looking today when there's a very high chance of it getting ruined tomorrow? It's just be a waste of money."

Bobby couldn't help but feel a bit surprised at her statement. For a teenager, she had a pretty good level of practical insight, and silently commended her on her mature sensibility. And though he didn't say anything, he gave a nod that told her he was listening.

Rosie smiled at the silent acknowledgment, But then something suddenly caught her eye, causing her to grin ear to ear, and she briskly walked over to a rack of sweaters, pulling out a large green zip up hoodie.

"Here's my color! Can I get this too?" she asked, hugging it close to her. "_Pleeese_? it's my favorite!"

The elder man gave an inward laugh, shacking his head. Sensible maybe, but still a girl.

And he pulled the tags off the sleeve and held them up to the cashier.

"Ring this up too..."

* * *

><p>Rosie felt like dancing in her new cloths, but she settled for just spinning on her toes a few times, her green hoodie flaring out from where it was tied at her waist with each twirl. It felt so great to be in proper clothing.<p>

"Alright, that's enough." Bobby's voice suddenly said. "Yer startin' ta make a scene."

"I know, but I can't help myself." Rosie said. but she did as she was told and settled down.

"Hey, I noticed the Impala was gone when we left the house earlier," she started. "Did Sam and Dean leave? Where'd they go?"

"Out." came Bobby's short reply.

Rosie snorted, like she didn't know what that really meant. "They're on a case aren't they?" she asked, holding back a smirk when he gave an exasperated gesture with his arms. "When'll they be back?"

"Do I look psychic to you? I don't know when they'll show up!" Bobby said, getting a bit annoyed. "Yer the one who supposedly watches us on T.V., _you_ tell _me_ when they'll be back!"

"Geeze, sorry, you don't have to get so cranky..." Rosie mumbled as she wondered what happened to the moderately nice Bobby Singer from before. "...excuse me for being curious."

She then got a big smile as an idea formed in her head. "Oh hey, why don't we get some groceries while we're here?" she suddenly suggested, completely changing the subject.

"Gro- hell no!"

"Oh come on!" Rosie whined, " You're only gonna lock me back in the panic room when we get back anyway!"

"I have work I should be doing right now!" Bobby told her. "And I won't put ya in there 'til it's time for bed"

"Then I want to have something to do until then!" the young lady said. "And what better way to spend my time then cooking? I keep myself occupied and out of trouble, and you guys get hand made meals."

"I'm pretty good at a few recipes, too."

"I don't care if you know how to make birds nest soup!" Bobby said in a strict tone. "We got plenty of food at the house!"

"Sure, if you can call canned crap, that's probably been in those cupboards since I was in diapers, 'food'." Rosie said.

"...We're going back to the house, and that's the end of it Missy!"

"Of course we will," Rosie agreed as she crossed her arms and firmly planted her feet, a look of pure determination on her face. "_A__fter_ we pick up groceries."

"And I'm not above making a scene to make sure we all have proper nutrition in the house!"

"Well by all means, go on ahead and try." Bobby challenged.

The two of them locked gazes, neither of them saying anything, or even blinking for what seemed like hours before finally, Rosie was the first to break the stillness as she lowered her arms.

And thinking that she'd finally given up, Bobby felt a strong sense of triumph start to swell inside him.

Only to have it totally squashed when she suddenly dropped to the ground. Motionless

"Rosie?" Bobby asked, walking over to her, a little worried that something might have happened. But when he looked her over, he realized the only thing that was wrong was that she decided to just lay on the ground like she was throwing some tantrum to get him to cave. Not moving or saying anything.

Experimentally, Bobby picked up her wrist, and then let it drop. Watching as it fell to the floor with a dull '_thud_!'

"Yer a real pain in my ass, ya know that?" Bobby demanded, but she didn't even react.

"I'm not food shoppin', and I'm not gonna drag you!" the old hunter informed her. "And If you don't get up right now, I'm gonna walk out those doors and leave you here!"

Nothing.

"Okay, fine, have it your way, feel free to do all the shoppin' you want." Bobby said, standing up and giving her a little wave. " But _I'm_ going home, see ya!"

And with that, he turned and walked off. But just as he got to the doors, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. She hadn't moved an inch, and people were starting to notice that there was a girl laying on the floor. Many of them paused in their shopping, giving her concerned looks and occasionally whispering to each other.

Bobby sighed, letting out a loud, irritated "_Balls_!" before turning heel and marching back over to her.

"You are seventeen years old, not six!" Bobby said in a stern voice. "Get up right now and start acting your age, or so help me, I won't be held responsible for what happens next!"

Rosie didn't even twitch at the threat. And Bobby let out a growl, rubbing his face in frustration, he pitied _anyone_ who had teenage daughters!

"Rosie! I'm not gonna tell you again!" he warned.

Still nothing.

"I'm not doing it!" Bobby finally stated in a loud, defiant voice.

"My foot is _down_, and just layin' there like an idiot's not gonna change my mind!"

* * *

><p>After about fifteen minuets and forty-eight seconds, Bobby finally broke. And he trudged down the aisle pushing a cart that was just about half full with items as he followed after a very proud young woman who practically skipped as she walked.<p>

"Okay, what else should we get?" Rosie asked, mostly to herself as she took a glanced in their cart. So far she'd gotten some cereal, a few boxes of different types of chewy granola bars, bread, peanut butter, lunch meats, a large bag of pancake mix, milk, cheese, orange juice, and a some chicken breast.

"Oh yeah, fruits and veggies," Rosie stated with a snap of her fingers. "C'mon uncle Bobby, lets hit the produce aisle!"

Bobby only fixed her with a frustrated glare, letting out a inaudible grunt to which Rosie just waved off.

"Less grumbling, more pushing!"

* * *

><p><strong>That whole thing about proper nutrition, I just thought it would be fun to write and it was completely inspired by my Aunt, who's <em>all<em> about nutrition and having fresh foods in her house. **

**Almost everything she eats is prepared by hand. And the only time she ever eats things that are frozen, packaged or canned is when she's feeling to lazy to cook...which isn't that often.**

**I feel kinda sorry for my cousins, as I'm pretty sure they probably sneak from the sugar jar when they want to have a sweet fix.**

**I hope you all enjoyed part two, lets just hope Bobby isn't planning on shooting Rosie when they get home. Wouldn't want to have to stop writing the story because a main character was **

**Let me know what you think! :)  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Harder than I Thought  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Awesome readers! sorry I'm so late with this update, Thank you so much for your patience!<br>**

**And If you want to see Rosie, you can find her on my deviantart account right here, **

**h t t p : / /toony-tornado. deviantart. com/#/d4viil0**

**Just be sure to take out all the spaces before the .com. :)  
><strong>

**But I tell you right now, the only art style I know how to draw is anime. I'm not so good at realistic...T_T  
><strong>

** Read and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Castiel had appeared in the house of Bobby Singer, he was a bit surprised to find that no one was home. Even the girl was gone, which meant that either of the three probably took her along somewhere as they didn't want her to be left alone unsupervised.<p>

Which made him slightly disappointed as he hoped that Sam and Dean had learned anything more about how Rosie Davis came to be be so far away from her home. Though she seemed like a normal human, harmless even, She made him feel uneasy, even more so when he realized he couldn't read her mind.

Though she did seem to be sincere during their talk last night, but Castiel noticed the looks she would give him every so often. And as honest as she seemed, she had the eyes of someone who was hesitant to tell the whole truth.

And that left him he wondering just how much of what she told them was so. Her eye's seemed to hold too much knowledge about them, about _him_. And remembering the way she would look at him last night, he recognized the emotions he saw eagerness, hope, and oddly enough, he also saw disappointment...disappointment for _him_.

And what would she know about him that she would feel disappointed?

He had a guess, but how could he be sure she really knew his secret? He couldn't read her thoughts to confirm his suspicions, and though it would greatly put his anxiety at ease, he couldn't bring himself to cause harm to her under the chance that she didn't really know anything at all.

But still...he couldn't let his guard down around her.

The sound of the door opening broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Bobby storm into the library. Looking extremely frustrated and disheveled.

"Bobby-" the Angel started, intending to ask his friend what was wrong, But stopped himself he older hunter let out a guttural, _almost_ inhuman growl.

"Talk later, drink _now_!"

Plopping down behind his desk, Bobby took out a bottle of whiskey from one of the draws and popped of the lid. And not even bothering to get a glass, he started to guzzle down the amber liquid.

A slight rustling brought Castiels attention behind him just as the girl he was thinking about only moments before walked into the kitchen and placed armfuls of bags on the table. And when Rosie realized he was there, a big smile appeared on her face.

And that kind of threw him off. She seemed much more...cheerful than she did before, and he also noticed that she had a new attire. Bobby must have taken her out to get them for her.

"Hi Cass!" she happily greeted, walking up to him and giving him a hug. "What're you doing here?"

Castiel tensed a bit in discomfort at the sudden embrace, but she let him go before he could voice it.

"I...came to speak with Sam and Dean." Castiel told her, relaxing a bit. "Where are they?"

"Uncle Bobby said they were on a case," Rosie informed him. "So I don't know if they'll be back tonight."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. She wasn't of this world, so how could she have any form of relation to Bobby? But before he could ask her what she meant, Rosie beat him to it with a question of her own.

"Hey, could you help me bring in groceries?" she asked.

"...um,"

"Oh please, There's tons of bags left and it'll go much faster if you help me."

The Angel looked from her large pleading eyes to shot a glance at Bobby for assistance, but he was staying completely out of the conversation as he took more swigs from his bottle. With no other choice, Castiel gave in, nodding his head with consent. "Very well, I'll help you."

Rosie let out an excited cheer, grabbing his hand and leading him through the kitchen. "Thanks a bunch Cass!" Rosie said in a grateful voice. "You're _way_ more pleasant help than Mr. Gumpypants in there!"

Not yet calmed down from their escapade through the store, Bobby gave her a loud warning.

"I _will_ shoot you!" He yelled after her retreating form as she dragged Castiel out of the house at a faster pace.

Laughing all the way.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Once all the groceries were finally inside, Rosie busied herself with cleaning out the fridge and cabinets before she put up her freshly bought items. Throwing away anything and everything that was expired or stale. Save for canned products because she didn't want to make Bobby any madder than did. He stuck it out with her with the shopping, so she'd let him keep his cans.<p>

For now at least.

Finally, once that was done, she staring to neatly put everything away in their proper places. All the while Castiel asking her questions about her life in her own world.

It was like the time Sam was talking to her when she first woke up in the panic room, only _she_ was the one doing the talking this time.

"... And I live in a nice neighborhood in a regular house, there's really not much else to tell about it." Rosie said as she finally place the last of the groceries in the fridge. closing the door with a triumphant sigh and relaxed against the fridge. "School's the same way. Just plain old 'school'."

"Then tell me about your friends, your family." The Angel said. "What do they do when they're not in you presence? What do _you_ do?"

"I have one good friend, more of a sister really, Keana, she comes over a lot. She, my brother Freddie and myself all go to the same school, but he's the only one other then my mother that has a car, so he has a part time job as a cashier at 'Walmart', too." Rosie told him. "So since I'm the one who's at home most of the time, I'm the one who cleans the house and prepares meals."

"And mom's not home very often, she works two jobs, she's an accountant and she's also a book keeper that helps to manage paper work for a couple of apartment complexes."

"And your father, he works as well?" Castiel asked.

Rosie suddenly grew quiet, and wordlessly, she looked down at her shoes while her right hand suddenly went to a small pendant that hung around her neck that Castiel hadn't noticed before...

A bright green, four leafed shamrock encased in clear resin gleamed at him as her fingers worried over its smooth surface.

"Um, what's with all the Q n A?" she suddenly asked, completely avoiding the question. "Why so curious?"

"I'm merely trying to find out more about your background." Castiel informed her, looking up from her necklace to meet her eyes. "And what your intentions are during your stay here."

"Intentions? I woke up on the couch in nothing but my jammies and had a major freak out session almost immediately after." Rosie reminded him, laughing a bit. "I don't have any intentions."

"...I don't believe you."

Rosie lost her smile, suddenly realizing just how serious he looked. The Angel glanced over to where Bobby sat, the older man was completely engrossed with paper work and books, So when Castiel returned his attention to Rosie, he used his powers to slowly slide one of the doors to keep the others vision of the kitchen blocked. All this happening without his noticing.

Standing from the chair he took a seat on, Castiel walked to stand in front of her, his blue eyes making Rosie shrink against the door of the fridge as the practically felt the immense power that seemed to emanate from his body.

She wasn't sure if he was really trying to scare her, but if he was, then give the guy a million dollars because she was downright terrified.

"I prefer to be as merciful towards your race as I'm allowed to be without it threatening myself or those I care about." he suddenly told. "And I am not one who enjoys to force answers from children."

"But you know what I am," Castiel stated, "So you must realize that I do posses the power to do just so."

Rosie felt her heart rate speed up with panic, oh god, he _knew_! He read her mind and he knew!

"There's something you are hiding, and I firmly believe that you know more about the boys then what you told us last night."

"I believe you know more about _me_."

Rosie blinked in surprise, so wait... he _didn't_ know? So did that mean didn't, _couldn't_, read her mind? But how was that- oh who cares, He didn't know the real truth! And that was what mattered. She almost exhaled out of relief, but stopped herself. She wasn't in the clear yet, even if he didn't he didn't know everything, he still knew that she was hiding a secret.

And a suspicious Angel was a dangerous Angel.

But maybe she could convince him otherwise, She knew his personality, maybe she could convince him that she didn't know anything else and he might take her word for it.

Though she hated herself that she was going to lie to Cass, her all time favorite character, it was like lying to a child. Granted, a child that had the power to smite her into a thousand bits, but still, he generally had that whole innocent, child-like mentality. And it made her feel horrible.

"Why would you think that? I told you everything I could remember!" Rosie insisted, unsuccessfully trying to keep the frightened waver out of her voice. "And yes, I do know what you are, but I also know what I am."

"I'm just one human girl. How could I do anything that would threaten three grown men much less an _Angel_?"

Castiel seemed to agree with her on that statement, but he wasn't backing down just yet. "Knowledge, I find, is one of the greatest weapons anyone could have to a anothers' down fall." he said, a rather expectant look in his eyes.

"And you think I have it? Now why's that?" Rosie asked. "Have _you_ got something to hide?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed, his gaze to deep and intense, Rosie felt too scared to even blink. And she fought the urge to swallow that lump in her throat. Was that the wrong thing to say?

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know what your plans are for this world, what your plans are for _us_..." The Angel finally said, his voice deep and threatening. "But know this,...I don't trust you."

"And I ever find that you have any malicious scheme towards me or my friends, I will put a stop to you!"

That said, he disappeared from the room with the sound of flapping wings.

And after a few moments of dead quiet silence, a pain in her chest made her realize that she was holding her breath. And she finally let it out, feeling a bit sick to her stomach as she tried to get her nerves to settle down.

"Rosie?"

She jumped a bit, looking over to see Bobby peeking out from behind the sliding door of the kitchen, looking at it curiously before meeting her eyes. "You alright?" he asked, "Where's Cass?"

Rosies mouth opened and closed, like she had lost the ability to talk. But after a second, her brain finally started to work again and she gave him a nod. "I-I'm good Bobby, um... Cass just left," she told him, giving him her best smile. "I'm...I was just gonna start dinner."

"I see..." Bobby said, eying her suspiciously, but thankfully, he let it drop. "I don't think the boys'll show tonight so just make enough for two."

Rosie gave him a thumbs up. "Got it."

Bobby hesitated for only a second, then he turned away, going back to his work. And once he was back in the library, Rosie slid off the fridge door, leaning over the counter and blew her bangs off her slightly perspiring forehead in exasperation.

This was gonna be harder than she thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeesh, I'd hate to be in Rosie's shoes right now, she gonna have a tough time earning the trust of our little angel.<strong>

**But don't give up Rosie! You just have to show him that you just want to be his friend and that you want to help him, with out him knowing the reason why you want to help him because he might-probably-most likely kill you,^_^; **

**But still, try your best!**

**Good night guys! And be sure to let me know what you think! kk? :D  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: It's Not a Game!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, Ani here, I hope you all had a very awesome Easter!<br>**

**Again I just want to thank you all for reading this, and adding this to their story alerts/favs. You have no idea how happy that makes me feel when I see that someone likes this story enough to add and wait for another update.**

**Also, very very big thank yous to those who left reviews, I always looking forward to reading them! :D:D:D**

**And I'm also very very sorry to have to do this to you again, but I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for the rest of the week. My husbands older brother and his wife are coming over for my younger brother-in-laws birthday, that's going to be tomorrow on the tenth.  
><strong>

**And guess whose birthday it is three days after that...Mine! XDXDXD. So until then, my brother and sister-in-law are going to be spending the night.  
><strong>

**And since our birthdays are so close together, we're going to have a big party on Saturday. Bowling. _Rock ~on_~! :D **

**But as a personal rule that I've set for myself, I don't use anything electronic when family or friends are visiting. This means no video games or T.V. (except movies when watched/played together as a family) Or internet. So I won't be back on FF until hopefully Sunday, but if not then, Monday.**

**Sorry again to do this to you guys, but I'll be back, I promise. Please Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rosie stayed true to her promise about making good meals, and she wasted no time as prepared one of her personal favorites, pan fried chicken breast and steamed asparagus with lemon.<p>

It was nothing real fancy, but it looked and smelled delicious, and Bobby ate it all with hardly any form of complaint. While Rosie on the other hand, ate very little. Even with a favorite dish, she couldn't stomach a whole lot of food at the moment.

But she politely waited until after Bobby was finished eating before she placed her own plate in the fridge and told him that she had decided to call it a night and wanted turn in early. Partly because she was tired, but mostly she just wanted to go someplace where she knew she would be left alone.

And after Bobby had escorted her down and locked the door begin her, Rosie stood at the door in silence for a few moments, just looking around the room before she slowly went and sat down on the old cot. Just reflecting on the recent events.

…She had forgotten...

Today, she went shopping at an completely ordinary FredMeyers supermarket, a place that had been a part of her life since before she could even remember. And somehow, somewhere along the way, she got so caught up with that familiar feeling of just being a regular person; it was somehow actually able to blind her with rose tinted glasses to the whole situation she was in.

How could that have happened? How could that feeling of normality actually had been enough to cloud her judgment so much, that she began her think of _Bobby Singer_ as just a regular person as well?

Unbelievably, at some point, she had actually started to think of Bobby and the boys, and even Castiel, as regular people that she could easily become friends with.

And really, how ignorant was that? How could she have been so stupid?

So _childish_

She rested her forehead on her clenched fists, feeling utterly disgusted at herself for letting her mind go so astray as to think of them as ordinary. As all of them, every single one of them, were everything _but_.

They were hunters for Gods sake, _hunters_, guys who spent their whole lives moving through the states looking for anything that should only been real in bedtime stories and myths and legends.

And, literally at the pinnacle of all things above ordinary, was Castiel. She knew how he was from the get-go when she first met him face to face, and even with that knowledge, she was still foolish enough to forget that, even for a moment, he was _nothing_ like how Angels were portrayed in her world. As gentle beings clothed in white robes with pearly white wings, No! He was a worrier, a soldier of heaven that took his position as such very seriously.

Never again, she couldn't ever lose sight of those facts again. She couldn't let herself fall into that state of mind where she just assumed that she could get along with everyone here just like that because she knew about them, and she couldn't just assume that they wouldn't hurt her.

Because they could.

This wasn't some game that she could turn off and start again, she could bleed here, and that meant she could die here too. This was serious, and she had to be careful not to take anything here so lightly ever again.

…But that brought her to a question that she should have been focusing on all along... _how_ was she even here?

Heaving a loud sigh, she flopped down on the mattress of the cot, closing her eyes and tried to think. She had to empty her thoughts of everything besides that last night she spent at home.

But she couldn't think of anything. She racked her brain up and down, but she couldn't remember seeing anything out of the ordinary. _Nothing_ weird ever happened before she went to bed.

But again, the only strange thing that she could remember was that voice in her dream. Hearing it right after she went to sleep, right after she made her wish.

That made her pause, her wish,

'If she only had the chance, she would try her hardest to stop Castiel from opening Purgatory.'

That was what she wished to do more than anything. To try and make him see that it was the wrong answer, to make him find another way before Sam and Dean found out that he made a deal with a Demon to find the key that opened the door.

Maybe…she figured maybe _that_ was the reason _why_ she was even brought here, if someone went through all the trouble to bring from her world to this one, maybe they wanted her to make sure that purgatory wouldn't be opened. Then that meant _this_ was the chance she wished for, the voice said it would grant her wish, and she was actually here!

But if that was how it was, again, the question was 'how'

When she made that wish, she was alone, what's more, she never said it out loud.

Who could have brought her here? Who could have even heard her?

The only way she knew how people could get to a different universe in this world was with that sigil Balthazar had put on the window in episode fifteen. And she wasn't sure how the person who was transported could return other than by another powerful being pulling them back though. But even then, she didn't know if another sigil was used.

But she was doubtful that was how she got here. She woke up on the couch as if she had spent the whole night sleeping on it. Plus, if the same sigil that was used on Sam and Dean was used on her, she was pretty sure she would have woken up to someone pulling or pushing her through a window. She wasn't _that_ deep a sleeper.

But, there was always a chance that maybe Bobby would know how, He always found the answers when givin a little time. And she figured he was up there right now doing research trying to find anything that might sound even remotely close to her case. Maybe he would find the answer soon, and who knows, once they found the answer how, then maybe they'd would be one step closer to finding the answer to_ who_.

And all in the meantime, she could try carry out her mission to help Castiel make a different choice before it was too late.

But thinking about seeing him again so soon after tonight, it _frightened_ her.

Even more now with what happened earlier. He knew from the beginning that she was hiding the whole truth. But how could she tell it all to an powerful Angel who so bent on finding purgatory, that he willing to make a deal with the king of hell to find it.

Willing to kill his oldest friends just to keep that deal hidden from Sam and Dean.

And though it was the last thing that herself as a fan wanted to admit, it stood as the cruel and solid truth.

He could do the same to her.

But, she had to buck up and get serious, she couldn't be scared forever, she didn't have the time for it! She still wanted to help him despite that fact that trying would much harder with him telling her outright that he didn't trust her. But she couldn't blame him for it. Had their roles been switched, she would feel the same way about herself.

So for now, at least for a little while, she decided wouldn't bother Castiel. And later on, she would try and convince him that she really didn't mean him, and the boys and Bobby any harm.

And maybe, later on, maybe she wouldn't feel so afraid to tell him the whole truth.

But first, she had to get some sleep.

And after about fifteen minuets of tossing and turning, she finally drifted off, hoping that tomorrow would come soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you excited to see more chapters? I know I'm excited to type them!<strong>

**Even though I won't be on the computer, I'll be sure to write them down on a note pad . So hopefully by then after Sunday/Monday I'll be able to update the story more often :D**

**Bye guys, I'll see you later!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Keep on Smiling  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! <em>Sorry<em>! I don't deserve your saintly patience!  
><strong>

**I know this is updated late, and I'm so sorry! But I assure I have good reasons for it!**

**First off, I had a really great birthday, got to have a pizza party and everything! But that's not the coolest thing about it, I got a freaking _Ferret_ as a gift! XDXDXDXD, How cool it that?  
><strong>

**His name's Milo, he's three months old and he's just the cutest little thing EVER!**

**Also, I've been having urges to write more on other stories I've been working on, so here pretty soon, I'm gonna be posting about two or three more new stories.**

**So, with a baby Ferret that needs tender loving care and new stories that are also calling out for my attention, this might be the only chapter for a long while, I'll still write on it, but it'll take longer to post. ^_^; I know. 'what else is new?' right?  
><strong>

**Sorry guys.**

**But thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I'm so glad you like the story so much! :D And thank you xxFallenAngel1010xx for leaving the happy birthday wish!  
><strong>

**And wow, this story already has forty reviews! Awesome! Congrats to ValkyrieNyght for bringing us up to that number! :)**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Bobby finally unlocked the door to let Rosie out, the first thing she did was ask to take a shower. To which he complied, mildly surprised at how, <em>quiet<em> she was. At first, he was just going to dismiss it as her not doing well with mornings, but looking at her closely, she had bags under her eyes. Like she didn't even get a lick of sleep at all last night.

And she just seemed so…_solemn_.

What happened to that annoyingly chipper girl that was with him yesterday?

She said nothing as she followed him out of the basement, and when he found her a towel, she took it with a quiet "thank you." And headed straight for the bathroom.

Bobby waited in his library for her finish her shower. Intently listening to every sound just in case she decided to give him the slip like before. But, all he heard was the water turning off and a few clunks here and there that told him she was still in the bathroom.

When she finally entered the library, she only gave him a quick, silent glance before she walked across the floor and sat down on the couch. All without so much as a smile. Now he was just confused, was she have bipolar or something? He hoped to god that it wasn't something like that!

But what ever it was, he found himself actually starting to prefer annoyingly chipper right about now.

He spent a few seconds contemplating what to to. He wanted to start the day off asking her questions for details about what happened before she got here, but as he watched her just sit there braiding her damp hair with that downcast look on her face, he decided to hold off and find out just what the hell was up.

"So what's wrong with you?" Bobby asked, making Rosie give him a curious glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't gimme that bull! All day yesterday you couldn't keep a smile off your face and now yer moping' around acting like one a those kids I see sometimes in dark cloths thinking that the world is just miserable place to live in 'n crap like that."

"And it all happened right after Cass left." He leaned over, looking her in the eyes with a narrowed glance. "Did he say something to you yesterday?"

Rosie fidgeted under his stare. What could she say? Bobby called it. Though 'threatened' was more the word for it. But she couldn't tell him that, she would only get Castiel in trouble and feel like a lousy tattletale. "Kinda," Rosie started, "He just… what he said helped me to have a really big wake-up call yesterday…"

Sensing that she wasn't going to go further into detail with the conversation she shared with the Angel, the older hunter only gave a short, "Uh huh." Which was the universal 'Bobby' sign for Rosie to continue.

"I wasn't taking anything as seriously as I should have," Rosie said. "Especially you and Cass, heck, I couldn't wait for Sam and Dean to come by again and see if they wanted to go and hang out somewhere."

"I was acting like you were all celebrities, and you are in my world, but here…I just got so caught up with with being around you guys, I was behaving like a kid that was playing a game with new friends. And I shouldn't have done that. "

Rosie brought her legs to her chest, hugging them close and hiding her chine behind her knees. "I like you guys, and I guess, I somehow assumed that you would like me too…it was stupid of me to think like that."

"I'm really sorry I was such a bother yesterday Bobby." Rosie said, staring at the floor.

"It won't happen again."

The whole time Bobby just listened to her talk. And once he was sure she was done, in took a deep breath. "Well then, I'm glad you decided to wise up, really, good for you." Bobby said, but then a serious look crossed his face. "But I'll tell you right now, I didn't much liked bein' dragged around the store. At all!"

"And I can't tell you if I like ya, because I'm still not so sure what to make of you." Bobby added. "And yeah, it was pretty naive of ya ta think so!"

Rosie kept her eyes down, accepting what he told her without a word. Never noticing the hard look on his old features suddenly softening a little.

"But…"

That one word made her look up in surprise, watching the older man as he scratched his fingers through his graying beard with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose if every night I'll get to eat good, home cooked meals, I don't mind running to the store sometimes to pick up a few ingredients."

Bobby looked back over to her, inwardly smiling at the look she had, and then he started playing with the pages of a book that lay in front of him, a little unsure how to continue. "And Rosie, you eeh~, …you seem like a nice girl." he finally said, "Hell, I'll even say you have pleasant smile, and you should make sure to keep on smiling like you do every so often."

"Because seeing little things like that, after ages of what I do, it's… surprisingly kinda refreshing."

He cleared his throat, looking back at the book that was in front of him. Rosie figured saying things like were making him feel uncomfortable, especially when it was to someone he didn't know too well, but still…it made her cheer up some. Bobby may have been coarse and gruff most of the time, but he was one of those people, if they really had something nice to say, others could tell they meant it.

"And ya know, I don't really mind if ya 'uncle Bobby'." He suddenly said. "Like you said, we want to keep in character just in case."

"Don't we?"

She was surprised to hear him use the same words she said to him at FredMeyers, it made her heart swell, Rosie couldn't help but give a small, happy smile.

"Thank you, uncle Bobby."

"But don't go over bored with it," Bobby warned. "I was only _half_ kidding when I said I would shoot you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Rosie promised. And despite the fact that he was actually dead serious, she continued to smile. "…So…you really liked dinner last night?"

Bobby, giving a short chuckle at her question, nodded his head. "Yep, I think the last time I ate anythin' good that was made by hand was a peach cobbler a neighbor made for me." He told her. "But I don't think she'll be comin' back around here with more anytime soon."

Rosie snickered, she remembered what he was talking about, the episode 'Weekend at Bobby's', a lady named Macy Ward had taken a liking to Bobby, even made a big pan of peach cobbler for him. But when his friend Rufus came by with an Okami that he didn't quite put down, it got away and attacked her.

Bobby rescued her in time, but Rosie was pretty sure she never returned for pan afterwards.

Bobby let himself give a small smile as well, before he returned he decided to get on to business. "So, if were done with all the sharin', I was hopin' you'd be up to telling me again what happened the night before you woke up in my house." He said. "Because I'm having trouble pinpointing exactly what could have brought you here."

"Sure, no problem." Rosie said. But then, out of nowhere, her stomach let out a loud rumble, and then she suddenly realized, she was _starving_!

Bobby gave a loud guffaw at the wide eyed embarrassed look she made as she covered her middle. "But it can wait 'till _after _you eat," Bobby said, waving her off, a smirk on his bearded lips, "ya still have that chicken in the fridge, so go ahead 'n get it."

He didn't need to tell her twice. Rosie jumped from the couch and hurried over to the fridge, taking out her chicken and asparagus and heating them in the microwave before she ate, giving relief to her stomach before she felt satisfied enough to help Bobby with anything he needed.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p>Rosie was very enthusiastic to help Bobby any way she could, answering every question he had for her. The second day, she was happy to do so again. But then, on the third day of staying with Bobby, that eagerness had all been worn out and instead replaced with annoyance. She knew that in research going over every detail, no matter how small, was important, but that still didn't keep from having the same questions asked over and over again was starting to grate on her nerves a bit.<p>

_Including_ Bobby's

"And you're _sure_ you don't remember nothin' else happening," The hunter asked for the umpteenth time, having to raise his voice as Rosie was in the kitchen fixing them both lunch.

"You just herd the voice and 'poof', yer on the couch?"

"_Yes_," Rosie insisted, sounding a bit more irritated that she meant to as she finished and plated two turkey and ham sandwiches and walked back into the library. "I just fell asleep, and heard a voice."

"I didn't see a face, I didn't smell anything unusual, I _only_ heard a voice, and then I woke up here." And she plopped down on the couch taking a big bite of her own lunch.

"Well _perfect_." Bobby grumbled, tossing a pen down on the desk in frustration before lacing his fingers together over his head. "Again, that's a whole lotta jack squat to go with here."

"Here's your sandwich" she stated, holding Bobbys' plate out to him. He took it from her, but he set it aside. He would try and remember to eat it later as he had too much on his mind right now to even try and focus on consuming food.

Rosie, however, ate hers, and when she finished, she placed the empty plate on the back of the couch. Stretching her legs over the cushions and leaning back against the arm. Just relaxing while her full stomach digested her food as she sat in the sunlight, its rays gave a comforting warmth to her face.

Wait…She sat up as something suddenly came to her. "Warm…" she stated softly.

Hearing her, Bobby shot her a confused glance. "What?"

"Yeah! I felt really warm when I heard the voice!" Rosie told him, excited to finally remember something new. "It was like I was wrapped up in a…oh, oh wait, I was." And she leaned back against the arm in disappointment. "… Never mind."

Bobby threw up his hands up, she got so riled up, and now she wasn't going to say anything? "Was _what_?" he asked.

"I have a busted window in my room, we patched it up some, but it gets really drafty at night. So mom got me a heating blanket to use until she found time to call someone and get it repaired." Rosie explained. "The warmth I felt was from my blanket. It takes a little bit for it to start working, so I bet I had already started to dream when it kicked on."

"How'd your window get broke?"

"Freddie decided to be a jerk one morning and tickled me awake." She told him in a grumbley voice, obviously still a little sore about the whole incident. "So when I thrashed around trying to get away from him, I accidentally knocked over a stand up lamp I had and it broke the glass."

"Ah…nice ta know."

From the tone of his voice, Rosie knew he was being sarcastic, and he gave a loud aggravated sigh as he leaned over the desk. "What I can't understand is what would pick you, out of a whole world of people, to grant a wish for." Bobby said, sliding his fingers under his cap to scratch his head. "And why would they grant a silly wish like yours in the first place anyway, it makes no sense!"

"I mean, no offense to you 'n all, but why would _anyone_ want to meet people like _us_?"

Rosie didn't take any offense, she understood why he said that. Bobby and the boys had hard lives because of what they did, and they had to have little connection to as few people as they possibly could for the risk of anything they hunted using ones they cared about to hurt them. They had to cut themselves out from the world and they had to keep from getting close to others.

Many people in this world, other than hunters like them, probably saw them as jerks for being so distant, but Rosie didn't think of them as such. She knew they did it for a reason. And personally, she would always think them all to be heroes for the sacrifices they made for trying to make the world a little safer with each monster they took down.

"Just what did it see in _you_? What did you have that no one else did?" Bobby mused to himself, bringing her attention back to him, "What's the _catch_?"

Bobby slouched in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. While Rosie just watched him, and her nervous kick starting up, she began to run her hands along her braid. She hated seeing Bobby like this, he always found answers no matter how little information he got to go on, but now he was stuck. And it was her own fault he wasn't getting anywhere; she was keeping her true wish from him. He probably would have found out what brought her here by now if she told it to him.

At first she felt she had to hide the truth for Castiels sake, but now, she was starting to feel bad for it.

The Angel may have been her favorite character, but Bobby had been so good to her during her stay, and she began to hold him to a special place in her heart too. She couldn't speak for Bobby himself about his own opinion about her, but she had grown to trust him after the past few days.

It was probably because he would make her laugh sometimes, or he would ask about her family and make small talk over dinner. She didn't know if he was doing it just to be nice, or if he was really starting to warm up to her some. Either way, even if it was one sided, it was because of those little things that she felt something change in what she thought about the old hunter.

She knew that he wasn't her uncle, that he wasn't really family, but as time passed he sure started to feel like it. And deep down, she kinda hoped he felt the same.

At least a little bit.

She wasn't ready to tell the boys, but if she told Bobby…maybe if Bobby knew, maybe he would find some sort of clue out of the truth, find out how and who is was that brought her here. And who knows, maybe he would keep it between him and Rosie, and since Bobby was friends with Castiel, maybe he would even help her to convince The Angel to stop looking for purgatory.

Plus, it would be a great relief to know at least one person knew her secret, and who better to share it with than Bobby?

"Bobby," Rosie started, holding out on the 'uncle' title to show how serious she was, "I have…there's something I need to te-"

The ringing of his phone cut her off. And having to be one to answer every call no matter what he was doing, Bobby took it. Not noticing Rosie slump over in her seat with a discouraged expression on her face.

"Yeah."

...

"Uh-huh…"

...

"Really? You two alright?"

...

"Okay."

...

"Right, sure."

...

"Alright, see ya then."

After hanging up the phone, he turned back to Rosie. "That was Dean." Bobby told her. "Him'n Sam are gonna be showin' up here in a few days, they're comin' in from Rhode Island."

Rosies eyes widened. Rhode Island? So they fought the Arachne?

_Al__ready_?

She still needed to find a way to at least be on friendlier terms with Castiel, where the heck did the time go?

"Now, what were ya gonna to say?" Bobby suddenly asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Um, I uh-"Rosie was fully intent on telling him the truth, really she was, but after the interruption and hearing that the boys were coming over, the confidence she had on all the 'maybes' suddenly began to fly away from her. "I…what if we can't find what brought me here?" Rosie asked, deflating as her nerve completely went away. "Will I be stuck here forever?"

"Well, that's a high probably," Bobby started, "But don't you worry about that, sooner or later, we'll find it somehow."

Rosie managed to give him a small smile, despite the shame she felt at her cowardice, it was nice that he was trying to assure her.

"But, I don't need your help right at the moment," Bobby said. "So feel free to do what ever until I need you for somthin'."

That made Rosie perk up a little bit. It felt like forever since she go out of the house, and it was such a beautiful day outside, maybe she could go for a walk around the property.

"Can I go outside?"

"No." Bobby flatly stated as he flipped though the pages of a book. "You'll stay where I can see you." Rosie felt disappointed, but alright, she could accept that as it seemed fair enough.

"Okaaay, can I read some of your books then?"

"You touch them and I'll shoot you." He said, still not looking up from his book. "You'll ruin them and I need every single one for work."

Rosie gave a big frowned, crossing her arms and plopped against the arm of the couch in annoyance. Now that was just ridiculous. '_Ruin them'_. How would she do that? Drool all over them from some freak loss of control over her salivary glands?

Blowing her bangs from her face, Rosie tried to think of what she could do to pass time. She didn't want to just sit around listening to Bobby work, But it was too early to start preparing dinner. Suddenly, as she watched Bobby close the book he had and toss it to a different area on the desk, a bunch of dust flew off and settled on the floor. Which made Rosie realize how dirty and dust bunny infested it was.

Looking over to the kitchen, which appeared even messier, she saw that table and counter tops with filthy with crumbs and dust, and the sink was filled with dirty dishes. She'd even forgotten about the utensils that she used last night, they needed to be washed too.

Finally, after contemplating for a bit, she smiled.

She knew what she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go peoples, in the next chapters I'm gonna try and shoot for speeding them up more and making them a bit longer. And I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.<br>**

**But now, I'm gonna go and let Milo out, I'm making sure he gets lots of playtime in between naps :)**

**Let me know what you all think, okay.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: But I Love Pie!**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Dear lord, it's been too long!**

**And yes, there will be pie. Had to add it at some point, might as well be now :)**

**Please enjoy!**

********************Edit***************************************************************

**So as I was typing up on a new chapter, I suddenly realized that I made a mistake. I just took out the part where Dean tells Bobby that they're going out on a new case because I realized that they find it while they were ****_on_**** the road. I know it might seem like nothing too big, but it gave me a lot of confusion and I hate messing up story lines! **

…

* * *

><p>Rosie felt kind of surprised when Bobby had agreed to her proposal to clean the house and after showed her where he kept all of his cleaning supplies, he left her alone to do her work so he could return to his own.<p>

All throughout the next few days, she tried to keep herself as busy as possible by cleaning up the house up. It was kinda difficult to find out where to begin, Bobby's house was a lot dirtier than it looked on T.V., especially the floor. The dust was so thick on the floor, she could leave a trail on the floor with her finger. She was amazed that she didn't develop an allergy during her stay.

On the first day, she had decided to spend it just wiping off counter tops and dusting everything that she felt she was allowed to.

Bobby had even given her permission to lightly dust the spines of the books he had along the shelves of the library with an old feather duster he had. But she respected him enough to leave his desk and all its contents alone. And she also decided to stay out rooms that had closed doors.

She wasn't going to touch anything in the basement, either. But the halls, stairs, kitchen and everything else she had free access to weren't safe from her cleansing wrath.

So for the last three days she worked on the house, all the while taking her time in doing since it would be the only thing keeping her out of boredom. Dusting, sweeping and moping all the rooms until the kitchen was the only thing left to do. Tending to dirty dishes to start it off.

All the while Bobby watched from his desk. Half impressed with her hard work and half confused by it.

But had had no problem with her cleaning his house. If anything she did kept her inside and her nose out of his books, he had no arguments about it. But it was just a little strange to see her clean so much in three days with the only breaks she took were to essentially eat, sleep and use the bathroom. Or to even go out with him when he needed to make a run into town.

He'd sometimes even catch her humming to herself if she was sucked in deep enough. 'Old Time Rock 'n Roll' and 'Born to be Wild' being ones that he heard frequently. And he found it extremely odd that anyone her age would be so enthusiastic about chores.

Weren't teenagers supposed to be lazy?

But, despite how weird it was, Bobby couldn't help but feel a little…glad. How long had it been since he last watched someone clean with the energy that Rosie had?

…How long had it been since he last heard a voice humming songs in his house?

But as soon as that thought entered his head, he banished it just as quick. Rubbing his face and clearing his throat as he stopped himself from drifting into his musings. He didn't want to go down that road, but he found that he had to leave right now so he could stay off of it. Watching Rosie as she cleaned was starting to get a little hard.

"I'm gonna head to town." Bobby suddenly announced, stopping Rosie as she was right in the middle of washing dishes.

She felt slightly disappointed that her work in the kitchen had to be cut short, but she gave him a nod and looked around for a towel to dry her hands, expecting that she'd have to go with him.

But Bobby suddenly held a hand up, making her pause. "I want you ta stay here and hold down the fort."

The young lady looked up at him, blinking in surprise and she picked at her ears wondering if she heard wrong. "What?"

"Consider it a reward for your good behavior." Bobby said, it was half true, she hadn't once done anything to led him to believe she'd run off or trash something. It was quite the opposite, she had actually managed to rubbed off on him some."Plus, yer in the middle of somethin' anyway."

After Bobby's words sunk in, Rosie felt totally ecstatic. Did this mean he really trusted her to stay in the house? Alone? Getting over her astonishment, a big grin spread across her face. "Okay!" she said excitedly. "Don't you worry! I'll take good care of the house while you're gone!"

Bobby hummed, but before he left, he had to throw in one last thing. "But don't touch my books." He said. "In fact, just stay in the kitchen 'till I come back, alright?"

Rosie rolled her eyes, He never failed to remind her that she wasn't allowed to read the books. But she still kept her smile even as she gave him a mock salute. "Aye aye!" And she returned to washing the dishes.

Bobby let out a deep hum before he left the kitchen and pulled on his jacket.

"Have a safe drive uncle Bobby!" he suddenly heard her call just as he began to walk out the door, stopping him. He looked over his shoulder back inside, wondering if he should say something in return, but after a moment, he just decided not to and closed the door behind him.

...

...

...

About an hour and a half had passed since Bobby left, and Rosie was finally done with her chores, plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs with a loud sigh and taking a good look around at her work.

The house smelled a little cleaner now, and the kitchen gleamed. She couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

She stole a glance at the clock, and seeing that it was a little after six, she let out a whistle. She should probably start dinner.

Sam and Dean were supposed to be showing up tonight, and she decided to make spaghetti. It was simple to make and very filling. And while she was waiting for the water to boil, she could make a little treat.

One she knew Dean would probably appreciate.

She was glad she decided to get chocolate pudding and gram cracker pie crust when she was at the store with Bobby, a nice chocolate pie would be a tasty dessert.

She placed two pots on the stove. One for the spaghetti noodles and the other for boiling broccoli. And after she turned on the burners under them, she began to fix the pie.

She took out the milk and pudding mix and whisked them up until it was smooth and creamy before she filled the pie crust with it. And to finish it off, she covered the top with 'Cool Whip' and then placed it in the fridge until it was ready to be served.

Clapping her hands in satisfaction, Rosie walked over to the stove and checked inside the pot to see how the water was doing when suddenly, something appeared from the corner of her eye that startled her, making her quickly turn to face the library.

Only to see that nothing was there.

She was positive that she saw something, But when she over through the door and looked around, she was the only in the room.

Did they go up the stairs?

She slowly strode through the library, stopping right at the first step, her stomach doing flips as she gazed at the top of the stairs.

"H-hello?" She called, but she was never answered.

She hesitated for a moment, but then she slowly began to walk up the steps, the creaking under her shoes seemed louder than normal. If anyone did go upstairs, how the heck could she not have heard them?

Once she reached the top, she strode forward, keeping an eye out for any sort of movement as she pondered whether or not if she should open any of the doors and look around inside the rooms. She had almost made it past the bathroom when she froze to a complete stop.

What if it was a ghost? Or a Demon?

She had always been terrified at the thought even meeting both of them while she was here, though inevitable, she wasn't ready to face them yet. If either of the two were here, she was all alone, what if-

The sound of the door banging open made her jump, and just when she was thinking that the house was being invaded, a familiar voice made her relax with relief.

"Bobby? It's us." She heard Sam call, they had finally arrived. "You home?"

Rosie walked back to the foot of the stairs, intending to greet them at the door, but they weren't there and she heard their voices coming from the kitchen.

"Hold on a sec…" She heard Dean say as she walked down the stairs, and she heard a sniffing sound. "You smell something?"

This time she heard Sam take in a breath too. "Is that, pine sol?" the younger brother questioned.

Rosie entered through the library, spotting them with their backs to her as they inspected her cooking pots.

"And who-what're these pots out for?" Dean asked.

"Getting ready to cook something obviously," Sam said, nodding to the ingredients that were out on the counter. "And, the kitchen…it's clean."

"What the hell? Did Martha Stewart pay a visit or what?"

Deciding that they had enough time looking around in confusion, Rosie decided to make her presence known.

"Hi guys!" she greeted in a cheery voice making Dean jump and whirl around. He had reached behind him, probably where his gun was, but when he saw that it was Rosie he relaxed.

"God, don't do that!" Dean said in a raised, scolding voice. "I almost shot you!"

Rosie nodded, giving him an apology. She knew Dean was serious, but even so, she was a bit surprised that they never noticed her, or at least heard her coming down the stairs. That wasn't like them at all.

"Geeze, forgot you were even here!" he suddenly added as he walked past her and into the library to set down his bag.

Rosie shot him a dirty look. "Thanks Dean, it's nice to be thought of!" she grumbled.

"It's okay Rosie, he was just kidding." Sam assured her before getting straight to the point. "Any luck finding out how you got here?"

Rosie shook her head. "No, Bobby's been trying to find out, but he's stumped."

Sam gave her a nod and then heavily sat down at the table, rubbing his forehead as he let out a tired sigh. Making Rosie feel a little concerned

"Are you okay Sam?" Rosie asked, "You seem a little-" She paused, suddenly remembering what happened after they defeated the Arachne, Sam had a flashback of Hell that made him collapse before they left the town they were staying in to find it.

"u-under the weather…" she finished softly.

"Nah, I'm fine." Sam said, waving her off, he wasn't about to tell her what was wrong.

"Can I do anything for you?" Rosie offered. "Do you want something to drink? Aspirin?"

"No, no thanks, ahh, but what about you?" he said, getting off the subject. "How're you doing? What've you been up to around here?"

"Just cleaning mostly," Rosie told him. "And cooking."

After mentioning 'cooking', Rosie walked over to the pots to check and see if the water was boiling yet. It was, but not quite as strong as she wanted yet.

"So where is Bobby anyway?" Dean asked, interjecting himself in the conversation.

"He went out to town." Rosie told him as she sat down at the table across from Sam. "He's been gone for a while already, so he should be back here pretty soon."

"Whoa, wait, so he just left you here? Alone?"

"Yeah, I know, surprised me at first too." Rosie said. "I usually go with him whenever he goes out, but he said I could stay and watch the house this time."

"And you stayed." The elder Winchester stated in a disbelieving tone.

Rosie sent him a glare. "If I wasn't so happy that at least one person trusts me enough to stay put, I'd get that poker and pummel you again."

"Why do people keep-It was one hit!" Dean insisted in a raised voice. "One! 'pummeling' means more than said number!"

Rosie waved him off, a cheeky smile on her face and stood from the chair as she could hear the water boiling. It was finally time to start cooking and that spaghetti and broccoli was starting to sound really good right about now.

…

...

…

"Hey princess," Deans voice suddenly piped from his spot at the table. "I know you know some of the monsters we've ganked before, but I bet you won't figure out what we went up against the other day. Wanna guess?"

With her back to him, as she stirred in spaghetti sauce in with the noodles, Rosie gave a roll of her eyes at the smug tone he had in his voice. He obviously felt proud that he went up against something that she probably didn't know about.

"No, not really." she said.

Instantly losing his smile, Rosie almost laughed at the highly disappointed expression that fell across his face. He obviously wasn't expecting that. "Why not?"

"I don't want the surprise to be spoiled." She stated simply, "I'll find out when I get back home."

"Well who knows when that'll be." Dean said, looking at her as if she was the biggest killjoy on the planet. "Come ooon, aren't you just a little curious?"

Rosie sighed, grabbing the pot of broccoli before turning around to face him. "Alright, what was it?" she asked.

"Ever hear of an Arachne?"

Rosie tilted her head slightly to the side." You mean you went up against the woman who was turned into a spider by Athena?" There was some honesty behind the question, when she first heard the name of the monster they were tracking; hearing that the species was called 'Arachne' always made her think of the lady in the story.

Dean clapped his hands as he gave a short, triumphant laugh, "No, not a person, the-" He then paused, giving her an odd look

Rosie flushed sheepishly under his glance, "Greek mythology's one of my favorite subjects…" she said quietly.

The sound of the door opening broke off their conversation. "Rosie," Bobby's voice called in. "I'm back!"

"Hey uncle Bobby," Rosie said, missing the surprised looks Dean and Sam gave to each other. "The boys are here."

Once Bobby entered the room, Dean fixed him with a questioning look.

"'Uncle'?" he repeated, "What's with the uncle?"

"Later." Bobby said, looking slightly embarrassed as he dropped the subject. "How long're you boys in for?"

"Just t'night." Dean informed. "We're gonna hit the road in the morning."

"Ya sure you wanna be doing that?" the elder hunter asked. "What about Sam having-"

"Sshh!" Dean said sharply, jerking his chin at Rosie as she strained the broccoli. She kept her eyes averted from them, and pretended to be focused on her own work. She figured Bobby had heard about Sams' flash backs at some point before, And Dean obviously didn't want to talk about anything in front of her if he could help it.

"Right…" Bobby said.

"Dinner's done!" Rosie announced as she poured the boiled veggies into a serving bowl.

"Good, I'm starving!" Dean said as he adjusted himself in his chair. Sam was courteous enough to get up and help hand out plates to everyone as she placed the spaghetti and the broccoli on some pot holders in the middle of the table.

Dean dug right into the pasta, placing two large helpings on his plate before he started to eat it, making Rosie give a small frown. She figured he'd pass over the broccoli.

"Come on Dean, get some broccoli too." She told him.

"No thanks." He said, not looking up from his plate. A sign to her that said, 'quit bothering me, I'm eating'."

"It's good for you." Rosie insisted. "Get some!

Dean shot her a look. "Look, I'm not eating broccoli if I don't want to!" Dean stated stubbornly. "So drop it."

Rosie crossed her arms. "Fine." she said. "Then you get no pie."

At that, he paused with the fork half way to his mouth.

"There's pie?"

"uh-huh, chocolate pie." Rosie said in affirmation. "But if you don't eat at least one clove of those greens, you won't get to have any."

Dean had a look of contemplation on his face, figuring whether or not if the pie would be worth eating the veggies, And after a moment, she sent her a glare. "Using my love for pie against me, that's just sick and wrong!" But he finally relented. "Pass me the damn broccoli..."

Rosie smile, handing him the bowl, filling her own plate after he was finished. "I'll go eat in the room, I'm sure you guys want to talk with each other alone." She said, picking up her meal. "I'll let you know when I'm coming back up."

…

…

…

About a half hour passed since Rosie had left to let the boys talk amongst themselves, her plate long since been cleaned. But now, her craving for that chocolate pie in the fridge began to gnaw at her. And, finally giving in to it, she grabbed her dish and headed out of the room.

But a body suddenly appearing in her path prevented her from going any further. And she let out a startled gasp, looking up to see Castiel peering down at her, fear well up inside her chest

Even though it had been about four or five days since she last spoke to him, seeing him like this felt too soon for her. But she forced herself to stay calm. "Um, hi Cass," she greeted in an even voice. "If you're here to see Dean and Sam, they're in the kitchen with Bobby."

"I know." The Angel said.

Rosie shifted uncomfortably when he said nothing more, She didn't know what else to say and he didn't look as if her was leaving. But after a few moments, she hesitantly walked around him, feeling a bit more confident when he didn't try to stop her. "Well, you can follow after me, if you want," she told him, "I'll let them know you've arrived."

"Guys!" she called as she walked up the stairs with Castiel right behind her. "Cass is here!"

"What?" She heard Dean say, before Rosie and Castiel entered the kitchen. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checking in." Castiel said simply, casting a glance in Rosies' direction as she briskly walked over to the fridge.

"Who wants some dessert?" she asked as she opened it and took out the pie.

"Me!" came Deans instant reply that made her smile as she placed it on the counter and began cutting out slices. His silly love for pie making her forget the uneasiness of seeing Castiel again.

"I don't know how to make pies from scratch, but give me some Jello- pudding and I can make a decent chocolate pie." Rosie said as she passed plates around.

Dean took a big bite of his slice, a thoughtful look on his face. And after a moment, he gave a shrug with a mildly pleased smile. "It's not apple, but it's pretty good."

Bobby and Sam agreed as the continued eating their own slices. And once Rosie was finished with her own dessert, she took out another plate for the last piece of pie that sat in the pan.

"I'll take that when you're done!" Dean said, eying it hungrily.

"Everyone just gets one." Rosie told him.

"What!" Dean said, a more than displeased pitch to his voice. "But I love pie!"

"I know you love pie Dean, but you've already had a piece." Rosie stated. "This is for Cass."

Castiel looked up at her, looking at the young girl suspiciously while Dean just slumped in his chair. "So?" he huffed. "Why're you wasting the last slice him?"

"Because I'm the one who made it, so I get to choose who gets the last piece." Rosie said without even looking at him as she plated the pie slice.

Dean sat back in his chair, his arms crossed. "Prude…" he said indignantly.

"That is unnecessary," Castiel spoke up, "You are aware that I'm an Angel, so you must know that I have no need to eat."

"But that doesn't mean you can't eat anything at all," Rosie said, walking over to him with the dessert in her hands and holding a fork up to him. "Could you give it a try? If you don't like it, you can give the rest to Dean."

Castiel looked her straight in the eye with a sharp gaze, he wouldn't be caught off guard by petty facades of kindness, and he wouldn't be tolerant of her pestering. "I'll have to decline your offer." The Angel in a warning tone

Rosie caved under his look, and she fearfully averted her eyes, unable to look at him anymore. Her whole body was screaming at her to run away out of the kitchen.

But she managed to keep from doing so and awkwardly placed the plate on the table before she turned to Sam.

"Sam, I feel really tired, can you come with me to the panic room?" she asked. "Someone needs to lock the door behind me."

"Um, sure Rosie." The younger brother said, standing from his seat.

"Night Dean, Bobby" she said in a quiet tone, and then she looked to the Angel, her voice even quieter, "Cass..."

And she left the room with Sam right behind her.

Once Sam and Rosie were out of the room, the whole kitchen was silent. Until Dean, after a moment, said something that made Bobby want to slap his head.

"Ya think I can have the pie now?"

...

...

...

"So, what'd you do?" Bobby suddenly asked when Sam came back from locking Rosie in the panic room.

Castiel was the one that the question was addressed to, but he had trouble understanding why it was asked. "Pardon?"

"Rosie. After you showed up the other day she was actin' like a whipped dog. And now she's scared of you." Bobby stated, he was talking about Rosie. "I want ta know why."

"I simply informed her that I did not trust her." The Angel told him truthfully. "And I warned her that I would put a stop to anything she attempted if it compromised the well being of you three."

Dean gave a hum at the Angels explanation. "So, what, bullied her?"

"No, I merely-"

"Cass, here on Earth, bullying is when a person does anything to threaten somebody else weaker than them." Sam said as he picked up the neglected piece of pie and placed it in the fridge. "You kinda bullied her."

"She is a teenage girl, Cass, and you're an Angel!" Bobby stated. "The last thing she needs is one of us threatening her life over things she's not able to do!"

"You don't know what she is capable of or not!" Castiel firmly stated. "We know nothing about her, and frankly, I found your choice to leave her behind in your home a rather irresponsible decision."

"You were spying?"

"Observing. It was for your own safety." Castiel assured, but Bobby bristled in anger.

"Uh, well, Bobby, I'm gonna have ta side with Cass on that one." Dean suddenly spoke up. "That wasn't a very good call."

Sam, even though he liked their guest, agreed with them as well. "Their right, Bobby, Leaving her alone anywhere doesn't sound like the wisest thing to do." the younger Winchester said. "I mean I like Rosie and all, but let's be realistic, none of us really know anything about her."

"You don't know anything about her."

The two brothers were taken aback by the protective tone in Bobby's voice. It surprised Bobby too.

The older man knew he didn't really know anything about Rosie other then what she told him, it could have all been a lie for all he knew. So why he chose to believe her and why was feeling so angry by what Castiel and the boys were saying about her, he couldn't really explain. Maybe she had rubbed off on him more then he realized.

"Okay, let's say she is dangerous." Bobby said "I've been here, alone with her this whole time. There have been countless moments where she could have done something, but she never did."

"So why, instead of attempting to kill me, why would she cooks meals, why does she seem to enjoy having conversations with me, why would she always ask if I needed anything." The elder hunter gestured around the room. "Why would she go as far as cleaning the damn house because she was bored of all things instead of trying to come up with a plan to get out of here?"

"Yes, I'll say part'a me knows it's because she has nowhere to go." Bobby admitted. "But if that were the case, why isn't she just hold up in the panic room moping all the time?"

"I think it's because she's..." Bobby wanted to say is was because she was a nice girl, that she was genuinely happy to spend the hours of the day in his company no matter how absurd it was, but he couldn't. He said enough already and he need to calm down. He shouldn't be letting his feelings get in the way of rational thinking, but he couldn't help but stick up for her.

All the while, the boys and Castiel said nothing as the waited for Bobby to continue.

"Look, not trustin' her is fine, and I'm not asking any of you to do otherwise, but I've learned from experience to trust whatever my gut tells me," Bobby finally said after a moment, calmer than before. "And right now, it's telling me she's harmless, and that she needs our help to find a way to send her back home to her family."

He looked Castiel straight in the eyes, a stern glow behind them.

"So maybe you should take a little time to get ta know her some before you start judging her as an enemy."

After that, Bobby was finished, heading over to the library to sit at his desk and go through papers for work. He felt to riled to sleep.

Sam and Dean said nothing to each other or to Castiel, and after a few awkward seconds, they both decided to call it a night. Leaving Castiel alone in the kitchen, just thinking about what Bobby had said. Everything that the elder man said, it was directed more towards him than it was to the Winchester brothers.

At first, he felt Bobby wasn't thinking rationally. The Angel was sure that Rosie was hiding something from everyone, and he was positive that she was up to no good, all he wanted was to keep his friends safe from any harm that he would be able to prevent.

But as the minuets flew by, what Bobby told him, His actions, it soon made Castiel begin to doubt his judgment. Bobby seemed so convinced that she was telling the truth. He even seemed to trust her... seemed to care for her.

Castiel couldn't trust Rosie himself, but he never doubted Bobby.

Was Rosie Davis actually who she said she was? Did he just assuming the worst of her since he wasn't able to confirm his own suspicions?

...Had he really been wrong?

…

* * *

><p><strong>5,131 words...Man this chapter was long... Xp<strong>

**All I have to say if you're gonna be stuck in a house, you should do something productive to keep you from getting cabin fever. **

**Modeled her cleaning methods after my own. If I let the house get super dirty, I become a cleaning machine.**

**Keep readin' though, there's more. :) As well as an explanation for my absence.**

**************Edit*************

**Alrighty, The next chapters gonna be edited as well,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Gotta Start Somewhere**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Thirteenth chapter is up! XD Woot!**

**I'm sorry it's been taking so long guys, you have no idea how grateful I am for all of your patience.**

**And I know this will be a pretty lame excuse, but these chapters where surprisingly hard to write, I actually had to rewrite them a couple times to try and get them to how I wanted them. ESPECIALLY the last chapter *grumble*)X**

**That and I've recently came back from a trip from Las Vegas with the family. It was a pretty awesome place and we stayed in a cool hotel, but we went there during June... and we're from Alaska…:p we probably would have enjoyed it a tiny bit more if we went in February, or better yet, in December.**

**I've been thinking of you all though, and I'm not giving up on this story any time soon!**

**Please enjoy!**

***********EDIT******************************************************************

**Hey, the change part is near the end when Bobby tells Sam and Dean to take Rosie with them.**

**...**

* * *

><p>Rosie was up early that morning<p>

Waking up at about seven, which was an utter miracle in itself, and though she still felt tired; she couldn't go back to sleep. She felt restless and all she could do was pace around the panic room. Berating herself for acting like such a coward around Castiel.

She was here to save him, to convince him to stop trying to find purgatory. But how was she ever going to help him if she kept letting fear get in the way? She had to stop getting so scared of seeing him all the time.

But it was hard not to when she knew Castiel could literally put an end to her with just a flick of his finger.

She needed to find a way to show him that she wasn't here to cause any harm, that she wasn't an enemy. And figuring out how to go about it made her think of her brother, Freddie.

Sure they loved each other, but they had their disagreements too every now and then. So like most siblings, that meant they were prone to have really bad fights. And, grudgingly, Rosie would admit right now that most fights they had she was usually the one who would kinda start it.

Freddie would never lay a hand on her, but he always had words that would cut her deep, and vice-versa. And on those nights, they would go to bed before settling it. And the next morning the guilt she would feel for the fight always made her be the first one up, and she would convince him to make pancakes with her. Just so they could talk to each other, and so she could apologize for what she said the night before. And by the time their breakfast was ready, she and her brother had made up.

Though in this case, she highly doubted that Castiel knew how to make pancakes, or that he would even take a bite from anything she made anyway. But Sam, Bobby and Dean would.

She didn't think that the boys were up yet, and Bobby she wasn't so sure about. But either way, she figured they'd be happy to wake up with breakfast waiting for them. And maybe, it would show Castiel that she sincerely meant no harm. She wasn't going to expect him to treat her like a saint for it, but if he could as least see that she wasn't an enemy, that's all she could really ask for right now.

Rosie nodded to herself, decision made, and took in a deep breath.

"Um, Castiel?" she began, hesitating a little, "I don't even know if you can hear me, but if you can…could you please come down? I have a small favor to ask."

Rosie waited silently for about two minuets, but when nothing happened, she slumped over in disappointment. Why did she think that would work?

Suddenly, the loud bang of door unlocking made her look up as it began to open with a heavy creak, Did Bobby come down to let her out already? But it wasn't the old hunter, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw finally saw who opened the door. It was Castiel.

He really came to her.

He stood in the doorway, regarding her with those piercing, bright blue eyes. A moment of silence passed between them, as Rosie was a bit too stunned to say anything, before the Angel himself finally broke it.

"What do you want?"

...

...

...

While Rosie went through the cupboards to gather the ingredients and utensils she needed to cook with, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was more strange.

The fact that Castiel had actually appeared to her when she prayed to him, or the simple, totally unconventional 'Okay' she got when she said she wanted to be let out to make pancakes for Bobby and the boys.

'Okay'.. Where did she go from suspicious Angel, who she expected to bombard her with suspicious questions for why she wanted to make pancakes for his friends, to 'okay' and no questions asked?

But she forced herself not to linger on it. She wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth. He didn't seem as hostile towards her today as he was last night, and she had no clue why, But she needed to use this time to prove to him that she wasn't here to hurt anyone.

She looked over her shoulder, Castiel stood near the table behind her. She would sometimes feel his eyes on her back every now and then, but for the most part, he would be looking away. As if he were thinking really deeply about something.

She couldn't begin to tell what he was thinking about, but now that she had the chance, she needed to say something.

"Cass, I know you don't trust me, and you have every reason not to, I know I would feel the same way if I were in your place." Rosie finally said, catching his attention.

"But I just want you to know, I like Bobby and the boys, and I like you too." She turned away from him, partly to open up the bag of pancake batter and partly to hide an embarrassed blush that spread across her cheeks. "If...if anything, I'd just like to be your friend."

Rosie looked away from him, unsure how to continue as she rested her hands on the bag. "You know, when I first saw you in season four, I knew right away that there was going to be something special about you, and when you revealed what you were, that was the biggest highlight of my day." She said, pouring some of the mix into the bowl. "I thought, 'wow, there's Angels now, how cool is that?'. "

"And I wasn't the only one, people all around the world were excited to see you too," she told him, "All of us thought Angels would make a great addition to the show..."

She stopped before she said anything else, unsure where she should go from there. She didn't think she was doing a good job getting her point across very well, and she didn't want to just ramble on about anything, that would be annoying.

"You, and these people you speak of," Castiel suddenly said after Rosie's pause, "You sound as though you think highly of Angels…of us."

Rosie turned back to him, smiling a little as she tried to give a nonchalant shrug. "Well, yeah, I guess we do."

"Why?"

Rosie blinked, 'why'? The Angel looked her in the eyes for a moment, then broke his gaze, a somewhat thoughtful expression on his usually stoic face. "I'm sure you already know, I almost helped to bring the apocalypse upon this world," Castiel said. "Why would anyone hold us, as well as me, on such regards when my brothers and I have done shameful acts against your race?"

"...Cass, you're nothing like your brothers, you know."

Castiel glanced up, tilting his head a bit in question at Rosie as she idly fiddled with a measuring cup for a moment before she went to the sink and began filling it with water. "Personally, I try not to let the actions of a few jerks lead me to believe that everyone they're associated with are the same way." she explained, turning off the faucet before she poured the water into the mixing bowl.

"You may have been on your brothers' side at first, but even then, you weren't fully on board with the apocalypse, were you? And you started to help defend the human race in the end."

"Even when you knew that you would lose everything, you still rebelled against heaven, for the sake of Sam and Dean, for the sake of humans."

"At that time, I think that's when I started to admire you more," Rosie continued, "Because you, an Angel, thought our race was something worth defending, despite all the imperfections."

"So please believe me when I say this, you have lots of people in my world who think you, Bobby, Sam and Dean are heroes, who care about you a great deal," she said, picking up a whisk, before she finishing her sentence in a sheepish tone. "And… I'm one of them."

Feeling her face flush, she turned away from Castiel and began stirring the batter, unable to look at him. She had never let on to anyone, not even Keana, how deeply she really felt about Castiel, or any of the others for fear of being teased. She just hoped he wouldn't laugh at her.

"Perhaps…" Castiel finally started in a soft tone, making Rosie hold her breath, "I was too harsh with you."

"For reasons unknown, I am unable to look into your mind. So I couldn't be sure of your word, and labeled you as someone to be a threat, but perhaps, I may have been mistaken."

Rosie turned back towards him, her grey eyes shining with a glimmer of hope. "This does not mean I fully trust you, however." The Angel added quickly, "It only means that I consider you a friendly acquaintance."

"It will take quite some time, and a lot more convincing before I am able to look at you as something more."

Rosie nodded as she smiled. "Well, gotta start somewhere, right?" she asked, catching Castiels eye once more as she raised her hand to her pendant, rubbing it between her fingers.

Rosie, noticing him look at her necklace, gave him a quick grin. "Looking at this? It's my good luck charm." She explained to him. "You see the four leaf clover? I picked it myself when I was little, for my dad."

"One of his favorite holidays was 'St Patrick's Day', He'd always tell me that four leaf clovers brought people good luck." She continued, "I remember asking him if we could go find one, and he'd tell me that we would one day, when he had time,

"but he was always busy and he'd be too tired to go out when he even remembered."

"I would have waited, but then he started coming home from work looking sad and worried all the time. He would always tell me and Freddie that it was nothing, But I didn't believe it. So I stayed up late one evening and I listened to him talking with mom. He was going through a rough time with work, he was an employee for a big company that was letting go of a lot of its workers, and he was worried that he'd be let go too."

"So, that night, I took a flashlight and snuck out of the house because I remembered there was a park about two blocks from our house had lots of clover patches, and I was determined to find him a four leaf clover to bring him good luck.

"I probably searched through a dozen different patches, and I never found one. I almost gave up, but thinking about my dad made me try one last time, and finally I found it! I was so excited that I ran all way home."

"I can't remember what time it was, but when I finally got back to the house dad met me at the door because he had just found out I wasn't in my bed and he was going out to look for me. He was absolutely furious at first, yelling at me for running off in the middle of the night, but when I showed him the clover, he looked shocked."

"I told him that I found him some good luck, so he wouldn't have to worry about work anymore."

Rosie smiled fondly at the memory, "He didn't say anything, I don't think he could, all he did was give me a big hug." Then she gave a laugh, "But he did manage to say I was grounded for two weeks after that."

"Though, the punishment didn't really matter to me at the time, my dad was happy again and that was all I cared about." she said, coming up to the conclusion of her story, "The very next day, he had it made into a necklace, and told me that he would wear it always."

Castiel could tell that her father meant a a great deal to her. But there was something he didn't understand, If the shamrock belonged to her father, why was it with Rosie instead of him? "But yet you wear it now?" he asked her.

It was a harmless question, he thought, but as soon as the words left his lips, it caused Rosie's smile fade as it made her realize she said too much. "Lets… put that on hold for a another time, okay?" she asked, turning back to the bowl and began whisking the batter again at a fast pace.

Castiel, wondering if he had overstepped his boundaries, was about to apologize, but he stopped when she suddenly gave a gasp of realization. And she set down the whisk and hurried over to the fridge. She opened the door, looking around for a second before she let out a happy, "Aha!" and pulled something out.

"I had to ask Sam to put it up, I'm glad Dean didn't eat it." Rosie said.

It was the pie slice she tried to offer him last night. "Rosie," Castiel started, intending to turn it away as he wondered if she brought it out to change the subject from before. He wasn't going to chase her off this time, but he still didn't understand why she persisted.

"Please try it?" She asked, "At least a bite, I promise I won't pester you about eating anything else ever again."

Castiel inwardly sighed, but he relented, picking up the fork on the plate. It was cold from spending the night in the fridge. And taking one look at Rosies encouraging face, scooped up a small portion and placed in his mouth. Silently letting the cool chocolate cream smooth over his tongue before crunching down on the crumbly pie crust.

"It is… rather pleasant." Castiel finally told her, taking a few more bites before refusing the rest. Rosie herself couldn't help but smile. At least Castiel wasn't looking at her like an enemy anymore.

And that was all she could ask for.

...

...

...

Castiel had to leave after Rosie finished cooking, and Bobby and the boys were up shortly after that. Dean wasn't too happy that she was let out while he was still sleeping, but his mood got better once he had a stack of hot pancakes on his plate. Especially when there was some extra pie to follow up with it. And once everyone was done with their breakfast, Dean and Sam were packing up and getting ready to head out.

"Boys, I want you ta take Rosie with you!" Bobby suddenly announced, making them come to a halt. "What!" the elder of the two exclaimed.

"I'm gonna be out of town for a while, I can't bring her with me and I can't leave her here." Bobby explained, "She'd be better off if she was with you two."

"What the hell makes you think that? What if we find a job somewhere down the road?" the elder Winchester protested.

"Then just leave'er at a motel." Bobby told him. "She'll stay put."

"Sam, back me up here!" Dean said.

But before Sam could get a word in, he was interrupted by Rosie who happened to overhear.

"I'm finally getting outta the house?" she stated excitedly. "Woohoo!"

"It's not a road trip missy, I'm gonna be real busy for the next few days and I won't have any time to keep an eye on you." Bobby told her firmly. "That's the only reason yer goin' anywhere at all!"

"Uh, I don't remember sayin' 'yes' to her comin!" Dean pointed out.

"Don't worry Dean, I know I'll have to stay in the hotel if you and Sam are out working," Rosie said. "I promise I won't get in your way."

"It's not that simple." Dean said, "It's dangerous and you're not coming."

"I'll make you chocolate pie every night I'm staying with you and Sam."

Dean gave a curt laugh at her bribe. "Oh, you think you got me all figured out, don't you?" He said snidely, "well you're not gonna win me over that easy, sister!"

"Sooo you don't want to look forward to having pie every time you come back to do research on whatever it is you're trying to find?" Rosie asked.

Deans lips pursed together, and he shot a glance at Sam, who only gave a shrug in return that said 'it's up to you'. And Rosie only tilted her head in an innocent manner, patiently waiting for his answer as he crossed his arms and developed a slight, agitated bounce in his stance.

"Son of a bitch!" He finally growled out. He didn't say anything more, but something told her that she was allowed to go as he begrudgingly returned to packing his bag. And Rosie clapped her hands, smiling. "Don't miss me too much uncle Bobby!" She said jokingly.

"Right, if anything I'm glad ta finally be rid of ya!" the elder man stated.

When Sam finished packing, he had Rosie follow him out to the Impala before Dean zipped up his finished bag and made to follow after them. "Oh, hey Dean," Bobby said, catching him before he left.

"Just so ya know, she's not a morning person...see ya later."

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Pancakes are awesome. They make everything better :)**

**Okay, now that Rosie and Cass have somewhat called a truce, the story is going to picking up the pace. And now that Rosie's' going to be spending some quality time with the boys, it's gonna be kinda fun to find different ways to mess with her. :3 *maniacal giggle*and perhaps a prank war will start out between Dean and Rosie.**

**Also, I've been doing some serious research for a character that's going to be joining us here pretty soon. I'm pretty excited for it, I can't wait until they're introduced!**

**Stay tuned guys! I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can!**

*************EDIT*********************************************************************

**Alright, now time to get to business! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

****Chapter 14: Hanging with the Boys****

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**I HAVEN"T GIVEN UP ON THIS!**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I feel terrible about it!**

**A lot of stuff has been going on recently, First I found out that a character that I was planning on using had already appeared on the show, so I had to completely scrap chapters that I had already started on and find someone else to do research on. Then real life stuff happened and my spark for writing dwindled away.**

**In hindsight, I realize that I should have left a note or something to let you guys know that my muse had deflated and that I was going to be busy, and I apologize for that, too. I feel like such a jerk.**

**I know what you're probably thinking, "Yeah, you should feel like a jerk for leaving us hanging, you jerk!" DX**

**I mean, come _on_, a freaking_ year_ Ani? really?**

***sigh* again, I'm so sorry!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

><p>They didn't really talk much at first. Occasionally they would ask her if she needed to use the rest room or if she was hungry, but for the most part, the trip was a quiet one.<p>

But then Dean stated to get more comfortable of her presence, and a little while after that, Sam did too. And they began asking her questions about her home. Rosie didn't mind telling them; at least she had no problem telling Sam, he seemed genuinely interested.

"So, how did you and Keana become friends?" Sam asked. "What do you guys like to do?"

"Keanas' mom and my mom are best friends, so we grew up as close as sisters." Rosie told him, leaning over the front of the seat so she could face him better as they talked. "We don't really do a lot, but on sunny days we like to go to a small park back home after school and just hang out. Sometimes we bring snacks and do our homework with each other while watching the kids playing."

"What do you and your family like to do for fun?"

"Well it's kinda hard to do a lot of things when my mom works full time and Freddie has a part time job." Rosie said. "Plus, we both go to school,"

"You don't work too?"

"Well, kinda, I'm home employed." Rosie. "Mom pays me for work I do around the house"

"But I don't have a job-job because I don't have my own car yet."

"So, what, you're all too busy to spend any time together?"

"We spend time, it's just that when we all come together, it's too late to really go anywhere."

"But we make up for it by playing fun board games, like 'Apples to Apples', or we just sit in the living room and watch our favorite programs and talk to each other about our days and what we did, but the best times are the nights before moms' days off."

"We order an extra-large pizza and stay up all night watching a whole bunch of movies." Rosie

That seemed to catch Deans attention a little.

"Really…" The elder brother stated with mild interest. "Old westerns?"

"Yeah, I like the ones that star John Wayne the best."

"Just John Wayne?" Dean asked, "What about Clint Eastwood?"

"Eh, he's alright I guess," Rosie said with a shrug. "A lot of people like him, my brother does too, but I think John Wayne is way better then he is, plus he kinda creeps me out a little."

"He creeps you out?" the elder Winchester repeated, sounding appalled. "He's a western movie hero! I thought things like spiders creeped girls out."

"I'm not scared of spiders." Rosie told him.

"Oh really, not scared of spiders, huh?" Dean said, trying to come up with another critter that girls generally didn't like. "Okay, then snakes."

"Not them either." The young lady said, making the two brothers share a look with each other.

"Rats or mice?"

"No way!" Rosie said, smiling as he guessed wrong again. "They're adorable!"

The elder Winchester suddenly got a disappointed look on his face. "So what, there's nothing you're afraid of?" he asked her.

"No, I have my share of fears, especially one in particular." Rosie said. "I'm just not gonna tell you what it is."

"Oh come on, princess," "Trust me a little."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Dean, I know how you are." Rosie told him. "If I told you, you would only laugh, and most likely be tempted to use it against me for your own personal amusement."

Dean gave a shrug of his shoulders. He wouldn't deny that.

"And could you please stop calling me 'princess' all the time?"

"What, I thought girls liked being called 'princess'." Dean said. "Or 'cupcake' or 'sweetie pie'."

"Normally, I wouldn't mind, but that's only when the pet name doesn't sound like an insult." Rosie said. "And if you seriously ever call me cupcake, you can forget about your pies!"

"Too late, a deal was already made." He said with a smirk before adding a smart ass "_Cup. Cake._"

Rosie gave a loud huff crossing her arms and looking out the widow to watch the passing scenery as she decided to just stop speaking to him for the time being.

He was lucky she was one who kept promises.

Dean just chuckled at her, and as fun as it was for him to be pushing her buttons, he thankfully left her alone.

He'd pick on her more a little later.

But after about fifteen minutes of silence passed, the lack of sleep from the night before suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks, and she let out a large yawn.

And with the decision to take a nap, Rosie laid down across the back seat, trying to get herself as comfortable as possible.

She noticed Sam look back at her when he heard her move, but he said nothing against her sleeping. In fact, he looked rather relived. She figured it was probably because he would be able to talk to Dean about things he didn't want her hear.

But she didn't pay it any mind. She just pulled off her hoodie and wore it as a blanket before she pillowed her head on top of her arms. And after a few moments, she was lulled into a deep sleep by the steady rumble of the Impala's engine.

…

…

**...**

Rosie was woken up after it felt like she had only closed her eyes for just a few minutes, and made herself squint open her gritty feeling eyes to see Sam leaning over the front seat and shaking her arm.

"Hey there sleepy head, good afternoon." Sam said with a smile. "I finally got you up."

Afternoon? It couldn't have been that long already.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Quite a while." Sam answered, getting out of the car for a moment to open the back passenger door for her. "We stopped once before, but you didn't even twitch when I tried to get you up for coffee and doughnuts."

Rosie climbed out of the car a little ways, shivering a little from the chilly breeze and pulled on her hoodie. "Where are we?" Rosie asked.

"We've already pulled into our motel for the night."

"I'm going to go see if Deans almost done checking us in." Sam told her. "Come in once you wake up a little more."

She gave him a nod and he walked away to the motel office. And after getting out of the car, she took a minuet to get another large yawn out of the way before stretching the kinks out of her arms and legs. After she was done, she followed after Sam and walked through the door, seeing them as they were finishing up at the front desk.

"Hi there," The clerk greeted with a friendly smile. "Just give me a moment and I'll be right with you."

"She's the third in our party." Dean told her.

The woman's smile suddenly faded, looking too Rosie as she came to stand next to Sam, still looking half asleep, and then back to Dean.

"She… she is?"

Dean gave a nod as he took his card back from her and placed it back in his pocket. "We're gonna go put our things in the room, 'kay?" Dean told Rosie as he and Sam picked up their bags. "We'll come back to get you and then go get something to eat."

"Sure." Rosie said before they headed off. She was content to just sit down in a chair and flip through an old magazine until Sam and Dean came to pick her up. But as soon as she was alone, the motel clerk suddenly came around from the desk and stood in front of her.

"Hey sweetie," she greeted, "how're you doing?"

Rosie gave her a look. "Hi," she started, "I'm…fine?"

She shot a glance at the doors before plopping down in the chair next to her and suddenly clutching her wrist in a firm grip.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice full of worry. "You're not in any trouble are you? I can help you if you are."

Rosie leaned away from her, feeling confused and slightly freaked out. What was she talking about? Why would she be in trouble?

Then it suddenly hit her, it must have looked strange to her for a teenage girl like Rosie to be hanging around with two older guys. She must have gotten the wrong impression.

"Of course not, Miss…Sharon." Rosie said brightly as she quickly skimmed over her name tag. "I have my brothers here with me."

"Brothers?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, those two that just left." Rosie said nodding at the doors. "It was my birthday yesterday and their present was taking me on a road trip, just the three of us."

"I was so excited, I hardly slept at all last night!"

Sharon let go of her wrist, looking her over with careful suspicion. "You don't really look that much alike..." she pointed out.

"Well, yeah, they're my stepbrothers." Rosie explained. "My biological dad died when I was really little, and a while after that, my mom remarried, and I got two awesome big brothers out of it."

"Really, what's your stepfather's name?" the clerk asked, still not sounding too convinced.

"John." She answered without missing a beat. "He's a mechanic from Lawrence."

"Rosie," she heard Dean call, "let's go."

"Bye, nice talking to you." Rosie said, standing up before Sharon could say anything else.

She ran up to Dean, hugging his right arm. "Come on big bro, let's go find a restaurant, I'm starving." She said.

"Uh…why're you-_gaah_!" Rosie pinched his arm from under the sleeve of his jacket to cut him off from blowing the cover she provided and then let out a laugh as though he had acted out something funny that happened earlier.

"Let's just go, and I'll tell you about it later." She whispered under her breath through a smile

…

…

…

...

...

...

Dean had gotten a good laugh when Rosie finally explained to him and Sam what was said between her and the clerk when they made it to the restaurant, and even better, they both praised her for coming up with a cover story as quick as she did. To which Rosie felt a bit happy and proud all through the entire meal.

But once their stomachs were full and they paid their tab, the three of them made their way back to the motel.

"Dibs on a bed." Sam instantly said as he tossed one of his bags on the mattress. That left only one more for Rosie and Dean to decide which one of them would get it.

"Rock, paper, scissors you for it." Dean said, holding out a fist. He seemed so smug about it, but Rosie only gave a shrug, accepting his challenge and holding out her own fist.

She already had a pretty good idea what he would go for.

One, two, three, and sure enough Rosie used rock as Dean brought scissors to the table. "Oh,_ always_ with the scissors Dean," Rosie said with a smile, call it stealing, but she always wanted to have the chance to say that.

"Hey! You already knew my best move! That's cheating!" Dean stated, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Best two outta three!"

"No way!" Rosie laughed, pulling the covers up only to instantly drop them with a shrill scream as she backed up into the wall.

"What?! What's wrong?" Sam asked as he and Dean went on the alert. They expected to find something in the sheets, blood or anything else that would only belong somewhere on, or in, a body, but they were clean.

Looking back at Rosie, they noticed that she wasn't even looking at the bed, but above it. When they followed her gaze, Dean was the first speak.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" the elder Winchester demanded with an bemused, and rather irritated, tone. "It's Moths?_ Really_?"

Rosie's face flushed with embarrassment at having her biggest fear found out, but she kept her eyes trained on the fluttering insect just in case it tried to fly closer to her.

"It's a thing I have okay?! I've been afraid of moths ever since I was four!" She snapped. "Now please either kill it, or get it out!"

Dean rolled his eyes, but he stepped onto the mattress, and after a few misses, he finally caught it in his hands. But instead of going to the door, or letting it out the window like a gentlemen, the mischievous smirk that appeared on his face left Rosie wondering why she ever thought he'd be that nice.

"Dean, no, Dean!" Rosie warned as he came closer and closer with the little, white winged bug. "I'm serious! Don't bring- DEAN!"

She gave a cry when he suddenly lunged his hands towards her face and chased her around the room until she finally ran behind Sam, placing him in front of her as a shield.

"Sam! Make him stop!"

"Dean, come on, knock it off." Sam said, holding up an arm to keep his brother at bay so he wouldn't get sandwiched between the two of them.

"Alright, alright," Dean said, heading over to the door and letting the insect fly outside.

Once Rosie saw that it was gone, she stepped out from behind Sam, giving him a grateful expression before sending Dean a glare. "Punk!" she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Wuss." The elder retorted.

"Alright, stop." Sam said. "Dean, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so we need to do some research and then get some sleep."

"Right."

"Well, don't wait up, Rosie, we'll be a while." Dean said as he grabbed his pack and an extra blanket and went to set them on the couch.

"Oh I don't think so, I'll be taking the couch. The bed's all yours." Rosie said, snatching the blanket out of his hands. "I'm not crawling into any bed that might have nasty moth larvae in the sheets!"

She plopped down on the cushions, facing away from the two brothers and listening as they set up on the table in the small motel kitchen.

They didn't say anything to her for a while, and just as she relaxed enough fall asleep, a comment from Dean made her inwardly growl.

"So does this mean you're afraid of butterflies too?"

"…They're just glorified moths to me." Rosie answered curtly. "Now shut up and let me go to sleep."

…

…

…

…

…

"Rosie, c'mon! We're losing daylight." Dean said, pulling at the blankets. "It's time to get up."

Rosie only let out a moan, pulling the blankets out of Dean's grip and back over her head before snuggling deeper into the cushions.

"Alright, fine!" the elder brother said, giving up. "Sam, I'm gonna go to the gas station up the street and fill up the car, she better be ready to go by the time I get back."

Rosie heard him stomp out the door, closing it with a loud '_bang!_', and inwardly rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she brought a lot of stuff with her, all she would literally need to do is just slip on her shoes and she'd be all set. Plus, she could still hear Sam getting his things put together, so she still had a few extra minutes.

Maybe she'd get up once he was finished...

…

…

…

Rosie stirred a little when she suddenly started to feel a slight tickle on her cheeks, so she waved her hand over her face and scratched the itch it left behind.

But then it came back, much to her irritation and she made herself finally open her eyes.

Her eyes widening when she found herself staring at something large sitting on her chest that looked like it had huge white moth wings.

She let out a scream, flailing and slapping at it haphazardly as her feet pushed her over the arm of the couch.

"Aw, you don't like the present I got ya, Rosie?" Dean asked, "I saw 'Jerry' here at the store, and he made me think of you."

Rosie looked at the thing on the floor, it looked like a butterfly beanie-baby that was covered in something white. Some of it was on her shirt and hands, and when she smelled it, she found that it was baby powder. He actually bought a stupid beanie-baby, and then took the time to cover it with baby powder just to scare her.

"Now come on, up 'n at 'em, we gotta go."

Rosie just glared at him, a fire blazing within her blue eyes. She didn't mind it when people would tease her here and there, and could handle annoying pet names perfectly fine, but when people would actually go out of their way to play practical jokes on her phobia…..

That was the last straw!

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...**

When they made it to the restaurant, Rosie told Sam what she wanted to order if the waitress happened to show up while she was in the bathroom trying to clean off the white powder that clung to her black shirt.

Dean gave her no time to even try and wash them off with a wet rag and she wasn't too happy with him about it.

But here she could take her time to try and wipe away as much of the powder as she could.

She managed to get most of it off, but there were still faded white spots smeared on the fabric. So she decided to keep her hoodie on until she could use a proper washing machine.

Leaving the Bathroom, she spotted Sam and Dean in a booth table near a window, and made her way towards them.

"All clean now?" Dean asked from his spot beside Sam, grinning at her.

"Barley, no thanks to you." Rosie grumbled, sliding into the seat across from them.

"Shouldn't be getting mad at me, princess," Dean said. "Bobby may tolerate you sleeping in 'til noon, but that's not gonna fly with us."

"If you got up when I told you to, it would've never even happened."

Rosie just rolled her eyes, not believing a word. It never would have happened if he didn't find out was her fear was in the first place!

At that point, the waitress came by with two platters that consisted of fried eggs, toast and bacon and placed them before Rosie and Sam.

"Where's yours Dean?"

"Still cooking."

"He ordered off the lunch menu." Sam said.

"You're having a burger for breakfast?" Rosie asked, scrunching her nose a bit. "How can you stomach something that greasy so early in the morning?"

"It's almost ten, Moth girl, it's not even that early." Dean told her. "So quit acting like a sour puss and pipe down and eat your eggs."

Rosie shot him a glare at the name, but Dean paid no attention to it as he looked around to see if the waitress was coming around with his order.

When he saw that she wasn't, he suddenly stood up from the booth, "Okay, I'll be right back, guys." Dean said as he walked off towards the restrooms.

Once he disappeared inside the men's room Rosie gave an irritated sigh and slouched over her plate as she popped the yolk on one of her eggs. She had a bad head ache from this morning.

"Hey, try not to get so worked up about the prank before, Rosie." Sam suddenly said. "He just likes to get a rise out of people.

"Well, he certainly did manage to get a rise." Rosie said with a scowl. "And one of these days it's gonna turn around and bit him in the-"

"Oh, where did he run off to?" the waitress asked, with Deans' order in hand. Seeing it, Rosie suddenly had a thought come to her, and she gave a small grin.

"He's in the rest room." Sam told her.

"Okay, then I'll just bring this back to keep it warm for him."

"Oh he shouldn't be too much longer, you can just leave it here," Rosie suddenly said with an overly sweet smile. "We'll be sure he gets it…"

Sam raised a brow at how Rosie said that, but he shrugged it off as he moved over his own plate so the waitress could set down Dean's bacon burger and his cup of cola.

And as soon as she left, Rosie suddenly began to hum, reaching over and picking up Deans cola.

"Uh, Rosie?"

She just continued to hum, popping the lid off the soda and reaching over to pick up the bottle of tobacco sauce. And after the unscrewed the lid to the bottle, she added a large amount of sauce into the brown carbonated beverage.

Then, after she stirred it all in with the straw and put the lid back on, she took the salt shaker and Deans water glass, unscrewing the lid and dumping about half of the shaker into the water before stirring it in with her spoon

Finally, after it was all said and done, she put up the items and placed both of the drinks back where Dean left them and settled back in her seat, taking a sip of her milk and eating her breakfast as though she didn't do a single thing.

Sam was at a loss for words, and when Dean finally came back, he found he didn't even have the ability to warn him as his brother gave a smile, rubbing his hands together as he prepared to eat. "Let's dig in!" the unsuspecting sibling said, picking up his soda and taking a large sip.

Only to nearly choke when it set his whole mouth on fire.

Dean frantically spit out the liquid and grabbed his water, taking a huge gulp to cool the burn, but he gagged on that as well from how salty it was.

Instantly, he suspected Sam of sabotaging his drinks as he was sitting right beside him. "Dude!" he started angrily, but before he could even say 'what the hell?!' Rosie calmly offered her own water glass.

Dean stared at her, shocked, but his burning mouth compelled him to slowly take the glass from her hand. And it was after he drank the whole thing that Rosie finally decided to say something.

"You found an opportunity to play a mean prank on me, just like I did right now." She said in an even tone. "Be thankful I decided to leave your burger alone."

"I like a good prank just as much as the next guy, Dean." she started as her fingers laced together over the table. "But I don't take practical jokes that play on my mottephobia particularly well…"

"It's cruel, and this was simple payback for doing it at the motel."

"Now, since I don't intend to be any part of a prank war, I suggest that we call a truce, enjoy our meals, and never tease, or use, my fear of moths for your own amusement again."

"Because compared this, I have a choice few of very nasty pranks in store for you should the need to powder up a beanie-baby ever comes back again."

"So…truce?"

She held up a hand to which Dean hesitantly took.

"Okay," He said as they gave a firm shake. "No problem."

Rosie nodded in thanks and then sat back in her seat. "Excuse me, Miss?" she called the waitress.

"Could we get another cola, please?"

* * *

><p><strong>…..<strong>

**John Wayne Rules! **

**Nothing against Clint Eastwood, the guy's a great actor, played good parts in movies that I love. But there's just something about him that...I don't know, I just wouldn't want to meet him in person myself. :/**

**I just wanted to do a chapter that was about Rosie, Sam and Dean getting a feel for each other And I thought it would be funny to have this kind of interaction between Dean and Rosie where he found out a fear of hers that he would never have guessed she would have and then try to play with it.**

**I'm friends with people who have this fear, and they don't think it's ridiculous at all and I never tease them for it, but it still baffles me. I can understand a fear of birds and snakes, etc, I actually have a fear of spiders because things like that have the potential to inflict serious harm.**

**But moths and butterflies? O.o**

**I've never really heard of people getting hurt because of them unless it was self-inflicted in their frenzied attempt to get away from it. I kid you not, I've had someone almost jumped from a moving vehicle because a moth happened to fly in through their opened window.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: When it Counts the Most**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 15! WOOT since I've made you all wait for so long, I'm gonna make this story my first priority!**

**please enjoy!:D:D:D**

**...**

* * *

><p>When the three of them finally arrived to Paterson, the first thing Sam and Dean did was book a room to a motel and explain the ground rules to Rosie while they got ready to go on their investigation to find out what was going on.<p>

"-And no sneaking into the car when we're not looking." Dean finished, pulling his arm through the sleeve of his suit jacket. "I'm not above cuffing you to something to make sure you stay put."

"Oh don't worry, I have no desire whatsoever to go monster hunting." Rosie said as she typed away on the lap top Sam was generously letting her use while they were gone.

Dean cocked his head a bit at her response. "Really?" he asked. "I thought people your age were more adventurous."

"Are you kidding? I'm not some dumb kid that's itching to get involved in stuff like this, I've seen what happens every time you guys track down whatever it is you're looking for." Rosie explained. "And while _some_ people my age fantasize about becoming hunters like yourselves, I'd sooner sell my soul to _Crowley_ before I'd deliberately go looking for something that could eat me."

"Well princess, at least you don't have to worry about _him_ anymore."

Rosie fell silent for a moment, giving him a confused look, but the then her eyes widened in realization. "Right, because, Cass burned his bones." she started, "So…so he's gone now."

"That's right." Dean said with a smile, rubbing a hand over the top of her head and mussing up her hair. "You should've seen it Rosie, the beautiful sight of a demon you hate disappearing forever."

"Yeah," Rosie said, letting a nervous laugh before turning her face to look out the window.

"...Forever."

…

…

…

…

…

…

Rosie found that it really wasn't so bad staying at the motel by herself. She actually had more freedom then she knew what to do with.

She'd could just walk down a small convince store that the motel had to get something if she was hungry or just wanted to stretch her legs, she could watch a little Television here and there if she got too bored, and, staying to to her promise, she also used a little time to make Dean his pie.

But she used most of the alone time she had to practice what she would say to Castiel.

"-So, yes, I know that I was hiding the whole truth from you, but I'm telling you now, while there's still time to stop." Rosie said. "If you keep trying to find the door to Purgatory, then something terrible is going to happen."

"You're going to go mad, you'll hurt and kill thousands of people, and you'll become a threat to the very souls that you're trying to protect and you will _die _by the time you finally realize your mistake for doing it." she continued, pacing across the room.

"Cass, I know that you're doing this for Sam and Dean, it's no secret that you deeply cared about them; so if the friendship that you have with those two means _anything_ to you, then please, believe me when I say going down this road will only end in misery."

Once she finished, Rosie's shoulders sagged a bit, then she made a fake yell of terror before impaling herself through the heart with an invisible blade and heavily falling back on one of the two beds.

She lay there for a moment, she pushed herself up with a loud sigh, walking over to the laptop and deleting the paragraph that mirrored word for word what she just said before.

"Everything I've come up with so far just has 'smite me' in between the lines..." she muttered to herself.

She perked up when she suddenly heard a car pull up, and when she heard Dean's voice, she quickly exited out of the document she was typing on before she pulled up the silly youtube videos she had of cats and dogs she had on stand by and pushed to 'play' button on one of them right when the two brothers walked in the doors.

"Hey Rosie, weren't too bored without us, were you?" Dean asked.

"I think I got by okay." She answered, keeping you eyes glued to the screen. "How'd your investigation go?"

"Well,

"I'm going back to a garment factory, 'Salzman & Sons'." Sam answered her as he undid his tie and grabbed a pair of cloths. "I have a feeling one of the workers knows what happened to a person involved with the case I'm working on." And with that, he disappeared into the bathroom to change before calling out, "And you're coming with me."

Rosie blinked, wondering if she heard right. "I'm…_what_?" she asked, walking over and leaning close to the door. "I don't think I heard you, Sam."

she backed up when the door was swung open with the taller man quickly walking out into the room.

"You're coming, get your shoes on." he said as he went to the closet and pulled out a large brown bag and placed it on the bed.

"But I thought I was gonna stay here the whole time." She stated as he unzipped the bag and searched through the items.

"Dean may be comfortable leaving you all by yourself, but I'm not." Sam told her. "And since Dean's not here, we go by my rules now."

"I'll feel better if you're near me."

Rosie opened her mouth and then shut it, trying to wrap her head around it. His words didn't make any sense, he'd never tell someone to go along with him like this.

"Sam, did you get hit in the head?" she asked. "don't you remember how adamant you and Dean were about me staying put before?"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind." Sam stated. "Now come on, we gotta get to the factory!"

Rosie didn't know what to think, 'changed his mind' he was more stubborn then his brother with things like this. But when she opened her mouth to try and get a better reason out of him for wanting her to come, he suddenly tossed over her sneakers to cut her off.

"Alright, fine." she huffed while sitting down to pull on her shoes. " But if Dean get's mad at me, I'm saying that it was _your_ idea."

...

…

…

…

...

Rosie sighed heavily as she waited for Sam to come back from the factory.

He left her in his rented car armed with a iron crowbar and a tube of salt. She didn't feel like she was in any danger since she knew that Rose's spirit wouldn't attack her out here, but she felt so useless just sitting there and twiddling her thumbs.

At least back at the motel she had things to do.

_'I changed my mind.'_

She still couldn't believe that was the reason he gave her. It was even weirder then being a universe away from home.

But during the wait, she suddenly had a little thought, a realization for an opportunity.

That maybe she could do more than just help, maybe she could save some more lives along the way too.

She looked back to the factory, chewing her the bottom of her lip, 'should I or shouldn't I' thoughts running around in her mind.

She didn't want to get in trouble with Sam, and she _really_ didn't want to run into a vengeful spirit.

But after they leave Johnny tonight, he was going to go back to his apartment and be killed by Rose's spirit after she possessed the life sized doll he owned.

Rosie always felt a little bad that he died. Because even though he helped play that despicable joke on that poor woman, he was the only one out of the whole group who was decent enough to try and call for help right after she fell.

She couldn't just leave him to die like this.

"I guess I'll just have to add this to the list of all the stupid things I've ever done..." she murmured to herself, putting the salt in the pocket of her hoodie before she unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

Rosie looked around as she jogged across the road to the front doors of the garment factory. Hopefully no one else was around because sneaking towards an empty building in the dead of night with a crowbar in their hands was a sure fire way to get the cops called.

But thankfully there wasn't soul in sight and she never heard sirens by the time she finally reached the doors before, and she quietly slipped inside with out making a sound.

She paused at the entrance, looking into the dimly lite factory. She could make out the rows of sewing machines and baskets that held the limbs of mannequins.

She only spotted a couple of mannequins that were whole in the room, and she kept a careful eye on them as she made her way through the creepy room.

"Sam!" she called out in a whispered voice.

She hesitated when she came within a little longer than an arms length of one of the completed mannequins. Swallowing at the lump in her throat, she tightened her grip around the crowbar and slowly began to tiptoe around it using the a table to help guide until she past it.

Her eyes never once left it, if she saw it so much as wobble, then it's head was coming off!

Steadily, Rosie was making her way around it, and so far it hadn't moved. But she was so focused on the mannequin, that she didn't notice a sewing basket that was resting a little over the corner of the table she was moving against.

She began to relax a little bit when the plastic model never moved, and she made to hurry away, but her arm accidentally pushed the basket off the table and to the floor.

Making the heaviest of it's contents crash noisily to the floor.

It had been so quiet, the clatter the items made were almost deafening, but Rosie managed to hold in a cry as she stepped over the mess. And after she was a good distance away with no change to the mannequin, she let out a sigh of relief.

Only to then let out a scream when a heavy hand suddenly fell on her shoulder.

She lifted the crowbar high over her head, but she stopped herself from swinging when she saw it was Sam.

"Sam you scared me!" Rosie snapped.

"What're you doing in here?" Sam demanded as he took her arm and led her toward the back were he and Johnny were hiding out. "Why aren't you back in the car?!"

"You were taking too long!" Rosie told him, huffing a bit in slight frustration. "If you didn't want the chance of me coming to look for you then you should have left me back at the motel!"

When they made it too the break room, Johnny was still sitting there, lightly dabbing at the wound on his forehead.

"Who's she?" Johnny asked wearily as the two of them carefully walked over the salt line.

"Not your concern." Sam stated as he let Rosie go and sat back down in the chair across from him. "Now Johnny, if you want my help, you need to tell me where's she's buried."

Johnny looked down at the table, his brow furrowed as he thought back to that night. "In the woods..." he started, trying to remember exactly where he and his friends hid her. "A clearing off Canyon Run Road."

Sam gave a nod as he got up from the chair, and Johnny followed after him, thinking that he was going to go find her as well.

"Nonono, you're not going anywhere." Sam said, stopping him in his tracks.

The younger man didn't seem too pleased with that idea at all and made to object, "But I-"

"You gonna stay inside the salt line until I tell you you're safe!" Sam said in a strict voice.

"You just want me to stay in here all night?!" Johnny asked as though he thought Sam was playing a cruel joke.

"…Consider it getting off easy." Sam said in a rueful tone before turning away. "Let's go, Rosie." He said passing her by and walking out the door.

Rosie watched as he disappeared around the corner, then looked over at Johnny as he nervously wrung the rag Sam gave him in his hands.

She moved a little closer to him, keeping her voice low so only he could hear it.

"Hey, after Sam calls you, don't go back to get your doll." She said.

Johnny visibly paled as he looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. "I…I don't know what you're-"

"Let's say I'm psychic, okay." Rosie quickly said, waving off his denial. "And as weird as you are, I'm telling you this because you at least tried to do the right thing a year ago. So you need to listen to me, and just leave town the moment you step into that truck after Sam calls you."

"Rosie, come on!" she suddenly heard Sam called.

"I'm serious Johnny!" Rosie said with more urgency, backing up from him. "If you go back to your apartment because of that stupid doll, you're going to get hurt!"

She kept her gaze locked with his for a moment longer, then she finally broke away and hurried after Sam.

…

…

…

…

…

it had been a good while after they left the factory to find Roses' body, but the tense and awkward silence that Rosie and Sam sat in during the drive had yet to be broken.

The young lady actually felt like she had forgotten how to say words. But as she stole a glance to Sams' face, she scrounged up the courage to say something.

"Sam?" Rosie asked, finally breaking through the quiet. "Are you alright?"

Sam blinked, sending her a quick look before moving his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah…yeah I'm just, angry." He answered.

"About what happened to Rose?"

Sam looked over at her.

"Not just that," Sam said. "But the fact that he just did nothing..."

"He walked around knowing that part of the fault of Roses' death was his, knowing that her sister missed her so much, and for a whole year he did absolutely _nothing_ about it."

"He tried though, He tried calling for help when she fell." Rosie said, feeling the need to come to Johnny's defense. "Shouldn't that count for anything?"

"In a situation like that, 'trying' isn't good enough." Sam told her firmly. "He had plenty of chances, _plenty_, to come clean and tell the police about what happened."

"…But what if he was scared? What if one of his friends threatened to hurt him if he said anything?"

"Dean and I get scared too." Sam said. "But when has that ever stopped us when people's lives are in danger?"

He let out a sigh, leaning back in against the seat, one hand coming off the steering wheel to rub his forehead. "I don't know, maybe it's just me wishing out loud, but people shouldn't let fear stop them from doing what's right." he added. "They shouldn't let it stop them from telling the truth when it counts the most."

At that, Rosie fell quiet and looked out the window. She knew that he was only talking about Johnny...

But his words struck a cord within her as well...

…

…

…

…

…

…

When they finally made it to the area where Rose was buried, both Sam and Rosie got to work on digging. But just when they started making a dent in the earth, Sam suddenly made Rosie stop, saying that he didn't want her to see what ever was under there.

Rosie did as he asked and went over to the car, taking out a tube of salt and the can of lighter fluid and placing them on the hood of the car until Sam needed them.

In a way, she was glad that Sam made her stop. Sure she already knew what was down there, already seen what was left.

But that was when she knew that it wasn't real.

Here, things _were_ real, and that meant that what was under all that ground used to be a _real _person.

If she saw Roses' remains now... she really didn't know how she would take it.

Rosie didn't realize that she had spaced off until Sam suddenly climbed from the hole. Dusting his hands off before he headed towards the car.

"Stay here." he said as he grabbed the salt and the fluid and walked back over to the remains. Rosie only watched as he first poured the salt around in the hole before taking the can of lighter fluid and doused the bones that lay with in it.

Finally he took a match, lighting it and throwing it in, watching as the grave erupted into flames.

After he stood there for a moment, he finally pulled his phone out from his pocket, dialing the numbers to call Johnny.

"Alright, it's over, you're safe." He said. "And Johnny, look at this as a new beginning."

"…Lotta chances not to be a jackass."

With that, Sam ended the call, shacking his head at the sight before him and turning away, walking back over to get in the car and get out of here.

"It's terrible Sam…" Rosie said making him stop.

He stared at the ground for a while, but then gave a pat to her shoulder. "….I know." he said before motioning her to get in the passages seat.

Rosie sent one last glance at the slowly dieing fire before she went around and got back in the car. Slowly buckling herself in as Sam put it in drive.

It was a horrible way to go the way Rose did, she only wanted to be loved by someone, and to go to a place thinking you just might have found that love only to have it be a cruel lie... it never should have happened.

But, despite this tragedy, at least Johnny was safe now. And if Rose didn't kill him, Sam wouldn't have to go back to see Isabel.

So, at the very least, two more people wouldn't have to die.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**…**

**Yaaaaay! Rosie helped more people!**

**...or did she?**

**Stay tuned :D:D:D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Part of the Job**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapter 16 is up! I'm on a roll!**

**...**

* * *

><p>Rosie slept well that night, and during that morning, she felt especially happy from the thought of Johnny and Isabel still going on with their lives.<p>

In fact, the more she thought about it while working on one of Dean's promised pies as she waited for Sam to come back, it left her feeling more confident in her own mission.

Maybe she was worrying too much before...

**Slam!**

Rosie let out a gasp when the walls of the room shuddered from the force of the door swinging open and she turned to see Sam enter. He met her eyes for only a second, and instantly Rosie knew something was up.

"What? What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

He didn't answer her at first as he immediately went to his bag and started checking the items through it in hurried movements.

"Sam, what happened?" Rosie asked again, feeling a bit concerned.

"Burning the bones didn't stop it." He finally said. "Rose is still here, she got to Johnny last night."

"_What_?"

"I called Dean, so he's on his way." Sam said. "I'm going back to the sisters' place, so get ready to go."

He didn't need to tell her twice, she instantly dropped all she was doing before and searched for her shoes. her mind whirling around trying to figure out what happened.

She didn't understand, she told him _not_ to go back. She told him that he would get hurt because of that doll. She made it clear, and yet he still went back to collect it.

_What went wrong?_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Once Sam had picked up Isabel, he wasted no time going heading over to the old, abandoned gas station to meet up with Dean. And the whole drive there Isabel just sat in silence after Sam briefly introduced his 'assistant' to her.

But once Sam had got out of the car she turned in her seat around to face her.

"Um…so who are you again?" Isabel asked her.

"Oh, I'm the junior assistant." she told her. "Just, taking notes on what to expect later in the career."

"You seem kinda young to be doing something like this..." the elder woman commented.

"Yeah," Rosie started with a nervous laugh. "Yeah I get that a lot."

She saw Dean look in the car as he checked to make sure that the 'girl with the haunted kidney' was there. But when his eyes landed on her, he suddenly got angry, pointing a finger at her and mouthing _'you, come here!'_

Rosie had a bad feeling, and she shook her head, but his mouth thinned into a harder frown and he sent a sharp jab to the spot beside him.

"Are you in trouble?" Isabel asked, a touch of concern in her voice.

"Probably," Rosie mumbled. "I'm really not supposed to be doing field work."

Thankfully, Sam seemed to grab Dean's attention and they two of them went back to talking. Isabel seemed to be very curious about what was being said.

"Hey, you wanna play a game?" Rosie asked, trying to divert her attention, "Let's play 'I Spy' or something until they need us."

"I wonder what they're talking about…" she heard Isabel murmur before she suddenly opened her door.

"Whoa, hey now!" Rosie started, jumping out of her own door before racing around the car and catching Isabel by the sleeve. "Isabel, I really think we should stay in the car!"

She tried to pull her back, but Isabel was determined to talk to them and she gave a quick yank of her arm making Rosie loose her grip on her coat. "Isabel!" Rosie snapped, trying to grab her again." Just let them do their cop stuff and get back in the-"

"Voodoo?" Isabel asked over her, only catching a little bit of what they were saying. Then she started to laugh as though they were making a joke. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Actually it's _Hoodoo_," Dean corrected. "It's a little different."

"And what're _you_ doing here?!" He snapped at her. "Yer supposed to be at the motel!"

The aggressive tone in his voice startled Rosie a little; she already knew he was mad enough after visiting Lisa and Ben, so she scrambled to tell him an explanation. "Dya, Sam said that I-"

"Get in the car!" he said, cutting her off.

Rosie looked at the Impala, it was just sitting there quietly, seemingly innocent, but Rosie knew better than that.

"I…don't want to."

Dean turned his face upward, shaking his head and heaving out an annoyed sigh. But instead of saying anything, the elder brother suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the Impala.

"Ouch! _Hey_!" Rosie cried, trying to keep up with him. "Dean, that hurts, cut it out!"

The moment he did actually stop pulling was when they reached the car, the hunter opening the back passenger door and pushing her inside. "Stay!" he ordered.

"Dean!"

"I _will _handcuff you!" He warned.

When she said nothing else, he closed the door and walked away back to Sam and Isabel.

Rosie looked around the inside of the car, trying to swallow that nervous lump in her throat. _'Oh God'_ were the only words that were flying around in her mind. But once Dean rejoined the group, his back to her, she grabbed the handle of the door and made to push it open so she could slip out.

But it was too late, all of the doors locked leaving her with only enough time to utter a horrified "_Crap_!" before the car suddenly came to life.

Dean turned back towards the car, sending her an enrage glare as he thought she was the one who turned on his 'baby'. Rosie brought up her hands, mouthing '_it's not me!_'

"Rosie! Get outta the car!" Sam called.

How the heck was she supposed to do that? Ask nicely?

…Well, maybe it couldn't hurt.

"U-um… Miss Rose, mame," Rosie started, "Do you think I could just, you know, step out? It'll only take a second."

An angry rev was the only thing that answered her and the brights flashed on, bathing Dean, Sam and Isabel in light as they stood in front of the car.

"Hey! You leave my baby alone!" Dean suddenly yelled. "She's got nothin' ta do with this!"

Oh sure, worry more about the car then the passenger trapped within it.

The engine gave a loud roar and Rosie was flung back against her seat when the car lurched forward with screeching tires. Sam managed to pull Isabel away, But Dean lead the car on,

Rosie lunge over the front seat and grabbed the steering wheel, vainly trying to take control and avoid hitting Dean, but it was like trying to unscrew a rusty bolt with only her fingers. She wasn't strong enough to move it.

And as if to add insult to injury, it suddenly jerked hard to the left, freeing itself it from her grip and pulling her over into the front seat in the process. Righting herself, she let out a scream and ducked back down when the car went through the wall of black barrels.

"Son of a biiiitch!"

When she heard Dean yell, she peeked over the dash board, her eyes widened to the size of saucers to see that he had stopped right in front of the abandoned building, waiting for the car to get close.

"Rosie! Buckle up!" he yelled.

Her heart in her throat, Rosie scrambled to pull the driver's seat belt over her, but the movements of the Impala and her shaking hands made her keep missing the buckle.

"_Come on!_" she cried just as Dean leaped out of the way of the oncoming vehicle.

'_Click.'_

**CRASH!**

Rosie was jerked forward, but the seat belt that painfully tightened across her chest kept her from flying out of the seat.

It felt like her brain was rattling in her skull, she didn't even realize that the car was no longer moving until Dean swung the door open. "Rosie! You alright?"

She gave a groan, her head hurt and her neck felt so sore, but over all she was just fine. "Yeah, I buckled up just in time," she told him as he helped her out. Whoever would say seat belts were stupid in the future, she would have to argue with them...

"You alright?" Sam asked his brother, giving him and Rosie a quick once over.

"I'm okay," Rosie told him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Dean said as well, "you?"

Sam gave a short laugh, as if he couldn't really believe it, "Yeah." He replied.

They looked over to Isabel who standing right before them, waiting for her to give them her statues report.

"Yeah, I'm-" she was cut off when a glob of blood spilled from her mouth.

She looked down, and the three of them followed her gaze, seeing a large, jagged shard of glass imbedded deep in the right side of her abdomen.

"Isabel-" Sam started, but stopped when she suddenly fell down.

"Hey!" the younger Winchester began as he and Dean instantly came to her side. "Hey, hey, hey!"

Rosie stayed back from them, unable to take her eyes off the glass in Isabel stomach. She wasn't sure what to think about what was happening right in front of her. She already saw this before, and while she thought it was sad when Isabel died on the show, it was terrifying to watch the young woman lay there.

Because now; she no longer saw Isabel simply as a character on T.V., but as a real person that was mortally wounded.

A flicker to Rosie's right finally made her turn away to see the spirit of Rose Brown standing next to her. Rose met her eyes for only a moment before she hesitantly came forward, looking down at Isabel with a sad expression on her face.

"_I'm sorry,"_ the spirit told her. _"I didn't mean for this..."_

If Isabel wanted to reply, she didn't have the energy to do so. She only kept her gaze on her sister for a little while longer before she slowly fell back, her eyes closing.

Immediately after, Rose's ghost erupted in flames, and then disappeared completely.

Once the ghost was gone, Rosie looked back at the still form of Isabel, seeming to snap out of her shocked state. "No!" she cried, making herself move to the young woman's side. "Isabel, wake up!"

When Isabel didn't respond, Rosie placed her hands for a second around the wound to check how deep it was, but feeling the warm, wet blood on her fingers made her yank them away as though she had been scalded.

She couldn't touch it herself.

"Sam, can't you or Dean pull it out?" she asked. "Pull it out and us this to cover the wound!"

She started taking off her green hoodie, but stopped when she noticed they weren't doing anything. "Guys! Come on!" she said. "We need to get it out and then get her to a hospital!"

"Rosie," Sam started, placing a hand on her shoulders to keep her from moving. "…there's nothing we can do."

"She's gone."

"But…_no_…she's _right_ _here_, we can still do something to-" she stopped when she suddenly noticed something on her hands.

She slowly let go of the of the front of her hoodie, and then brought her palms into the light and saw that they were smeared in red, smeared with blood.

It was _Isabel's_ blood on her hands, another person she failed to save.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt strong hands grasp her arms and was hauled to her feet. "Come on, Rosie, we need to go." Dean said, guiding her to the Impala.

"But," Rosie started, looking back at Isabel's body, "But what about her?"

"We'll call it in, and the authorities will take care of her." Sam promised, "But right now, we need to get going."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"So uh, how 'bout my pie, princess?" Dean asked. "Remember your promise that you'd-"

He stopped when Sam slapped his arm, giving him a very displeased look.

"What, I just trying to get her to _do_ something." Dean whispered, "To get her mind off it."

Hearing him say that, Rosie inwardly snorted. She highly doubted that making a stupid pie or doing really _anything_ would get her mind off what happened.

She told Johnny not to go back to his apartment, but he still went; she tried to make Isabel stay inside Sam's rental car, but she wouldn't listen to her. She wasn't able to change a _thing_.

It left her feeling very discouraged; did this all mean that she wouldn't be able to make any sort of difference what so ever?

Did it mean that it was pointless trying to get Castiel to change his mind?

"Rosie…do you want to talk?"

She heard the voice, but she didn't really register it at first as she continued to stare out the window. "I couldn't save them…" Rosie mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

Rosie blinked; turning her head to see that at some point Sam had sat down on the couch across from her. She kept his gaze for a second and then looked down at her knees.

"…I've just…never seen anyone die before…" she told him in a quiet voice. "I mean, I know eventually everyone will have to, but... especially like _that_…I've never actually…" she stopped herself from going on.

"Is it always this horrible to see a life be lost like that?" She asked, meeting his eyes again. "How can the two of you _do_ this every single time?"

"It's never easy, but it happens…" Sam told her. "It's part of the job."

"You can't just accept it like that so easily," Rosie started, feeling a bit angry. "Don't you ever wish you can go back and change it?"

"Like I said, it isn't easy," Sam said. "But I've learned a long time ago that I can't save them all, and that I should be grateful when I can save at least one, and keep others from becoming victims in the future as well."

Rosie looked away from him, she didn't like that answer. She couldn't believe that he didn't want to change at least _some_ things. What about all the people that died when they didn't have to? Like Ellen and Jo, or even his father?

What about Jessica?

Sam noticed her unsatisfied expression, and he gave a soft sigh before placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Rosie, I know it seems hard to swallow, but the sooner you come to accept things for what they are, the better it'll be for you to keep going on." Sam told her. "What's the use of trying to change something that's already done and in the past? You'll only wear yourself into the ground while just going around in circles."

"Get some rest, Rosie," Sam said, giving a pat on her shoulder before getting up. "We've all had a rough night."

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Rosie gave a jerk when she was startled from a very deep sleep.

She didn't know what caused her to wake up, she thought she heard a strange sound, but when she sat up, all was dark and quiet.

"Sam? Was that you?" she asked, looking around towards the beds, squinting to try and see in the dark. "Dean?"

But she could see both of their figures nestled in the mattress under the blankets, both of them sound asleep.

Thinking she only heard the noise in a dream, Rosie got back into a comfortable position on the couch and tried to go back to sleep. But a faint light coming from the table near the kitchen made her look over to see Sam's laptop was wide open.

She figured Sam forgot to close it, and not wanting the battery life to drain, she pushed herself off the sofa and walked over to the table. She put her hand on the top of the computer and made to close it, but then she stopped, her eye's widening at what she saw on the screen…

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stop Dragging Your Feet And Just Tell Him The Truth!**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, someone knows! O_O<strong>

**This will probably be it for a while, but I hope I left you guys with enough chapters for the time being. But as I said before, I'm defietly going to make the story my top priority!  
><strong>

**Stay well guys! :D:D:D**


End file.
